Et après?
by allylicity
Summary: Felicity remue ciel et terre pour retrouver son mari et battre Cayden James à son propre jeu, seulement la tâche devient plus compliquée qu'elle ne le pensait. (2 mois après leur mariage) (Olicity)
1. Chapter 1

**Et après ? (Arrow Fanfic)**

 **Felicity remue ciel et terre pour retrouver son mari et battre Cayden James à son propre jeu, seulement la tâche devient plus compliquée qu'elle ne le pensait. (2 mois après leur mariage)**

 **Chers lecteurs, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfic. Si elle vous plait je publierai une à deux fois par semaine.**

 **J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne soirée :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Je m'avance sur l'estrade la bouche pâteuse et le cœur battant à tout rompre sous le regard de John. J'ai demandé à Théa et William de ne pas venir. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il faut qu'ils restent ensemble.

Les habitants de Star City, les journalistes et le FBI sont là, attendant ce que je suis sur le point de leur dire. Après une grande inspiration, je commence mon discours dans le micro.

 _« Bonjour, je m'appelle Felicity Smoak, enfin Felicity Queen depuis peu comme tout le monde le sait maintenant. Je suis mariée à Oliver Queen, le maire de cette ville qui est chère à notre cœur…_

Je continue de donner des banalités avant de me lancer.

 _\- La plupart d'entre vous savent que mon mari fait l'objet d'une enquête par le FBI l'incriminant du fait d'être Green Arrow. Je suis ici aujourd'hui pour vous dire la vérité : Oliver Queen n'est pas Green Arrow. Je le sais car je travaille pour Green Arrow depuis son avènement._

Des murmures étonnés et des questions suivies de flash d'appareils parvinrent de toute part, cependant je continuais mon discours :

 _\- Je vous dis cela aujourd'hui car l'an dernier, malgré les avertissements de Green Arrow, j'ai fait évadé un dangereux criminel nommé Cayden James qui, j'en ai l'ultime conviction, retient mon mari captif pour me punir de vouloir stopper ses menaces envers cette ville depuis quelques mois déjà. Je ne révélerais pas l'identité de Green Arrow mais je suis prête à me rendre pour sauver l'homme qui donne tout pour cette ville, l'homme que j'aime. Je ne fais que mettre en lumière des années de travail à protéger les habitants de notre ville. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez._

L'agent du FBI, le sourire jusqu'aux dents avec un mépris écrasant dans le regard me dit tout en me menottant :

 _\- Felicity Queen vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour dissimulation d'informations dans une enquête, parjure, participation à une entreprise criminelle… »_

Je n'écoutais plus rien autour de moi. J'essayais de me préparer à la suite des événements. Mais il fallait que je garde la tête froide pour Oliver, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de réussir.

* * *

John était au repère, essayant de chercher Oliver du mieux qu'il pouvait. Heureusement Lyla, sa femme, l'aidait. Cependant Digg n'espérait pas voir Curtis, René et Dinah arriver en panique.

 _« Mon pote, c'est quoi ce délire avec Felicity ?!_ s'exclama un René ahuri.

Digg se renfrogna, un peu agacé.

 _\- John, que se passe-t-il ?_ redemanda Dinah aussi choquée que ses deux acolytes.

 _\- Ce qu'il se passe ?! Oliver s'est fait enlever il y a deux semaines par Cayden James et je ne sais qui. Il ne nous a laissé aucun autre choix._

 _\- C'est ridicule !_ s'exclama Curtis qui se fit épingler sur le mur d'en face par John, visiblement en train de craquer.

 _\- Tu trouves ça ridicule ?! Mes deux meilleurs amis, qui viennent enfin de se marier viennent de se faire enlever et arrêter parce qu'on était que tous les trois contre un psychopathe qu'on ne peut battre !_

 _\- Ok, calme toi John,_ demanda Dinah.

 _\- Comment veut tu que je me calme ?!_ répondit l'ancien soldat en relâchant Curtis.

 _\- Raconte-nous tout depuis le début,_ demanda René, décidé à aider l'équipe.

John se mit à raconter ce qu'il s'était passer depuis leur départ de l'équipe. Les menaces de Cayden James, le FBI de plus en plus pressant envers Oliver et voulant s'attaquer à William…

 _\- Oliver s'est fait enlever il y a deux semaines. Cayden a envoyé un message à Felicity lui disant qu'il voulait cette fois-ci une pièce bien spéciale pour sa bombe et que si elle refuserait, Oliver non seulement serait porté disparu pour toujours._

 _\- Mais pourquoi elle s'est rendue ?!_ demanda Curtis. _Ça n'a pas de sens._

 _\- Felicity et moi avons essayer de traquer ce fils de pute. Même avec Argus mais nous n'avons pas réussi et Felicity a admis que nous aurions besoin de l'aide du FBI sur ce coup._

 _\- Quitte à se rendre,_ finit Dinah, comprenant maintenant l'acte désespéré de Felicity.

 _\- Mais que va-t-il advenir de William ?_ demanda René très embêté pour l'archer et sa femme.

 _\- Oliver avait nommé Théa comme tuteur pour William en cas de problème de ce genre. Felicity avait appuyé sa décision. Ils étaient conscients qu'il fallait un tuteur fiable pour William s'ils leur arriver quelque chose de ce genre voire pire._

Tous firent une pause silencieuse pour digérer tout ça. John reprit.

 _\- Il y a quelques jours nous avons découvert des caméras dans le repère. Nous pensons que Black Siren les a posées pour Cayden James la dernière fois qu'elle nous a rendu visite… D'où les problèmes au sein de l'équipe._

 _\- Comment ça ?_ demanda Dinah.

 _\- Ce n'est pas par hasard que d'un seul coup des preuves se sont accumulées contre Oliver, le choix de mettre René au pied du mur…cette affaire va plus loin qu'elle ne le laisse paraitre._

 _\- Quel est le plan de Felicity ? Elle risque de faire de la prison !_

John souffla de nouveau.

 _\- Elle ne m'a pas laissé de choix. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait tout pour récupérer Oliver, quitte à tout perdre. J'ai essayé de la raisonner mais c'était peine perdu._

 _\- Maintenant nous sommes là, nous allons t'aider,_ dit René l'air décidé.

 _\- René, tu viens de récupérer Zoe, ce n'est pas…_ commença John mais Wild Dog le stoppa de la main.

 _\- Ce n'est pas négociable. Je n'aurais pas dû flancher face au FBI et Felicity et Oliver ont tout donner depuis le début. Ils m'ont permis de revoir ma fille._

 _\- Ils nous ont accueilli, entrainer,_ continua Curtis.

 _\- Maintenant on va se serrer les coudes et les sauver »,_ ajouta Dinah.

John fut reconnaissant de voir ses amis voulant s'y mettre mais par où commencer ?!

* * *

Je ne savais pas depuis combien d'heure j'étais restée seule en salle d'interrogatoire jusqu'à ce que l'agent vienne me voir, un gros dossier à la main, le sourire suffisant toujours en coin.

 _« Mme Queen, vous vous rendez compte que vous ne pouvez plus nous mentir désormais…_

 _\- Ce n'est en aucun cas mon intention,_ répondis-je calmement.

 _\- Bien, parce qu'il va falloir nous éclairer sur certains points de votre passé._

J'ai dû raconter des détails sur mes activités d'hacktivisme avec Cooper Sheldon, mon ancien petit ami. Puis vint le temps de raconter ma rencontre avec Oliver.

 _\- Pourquoi une jeune femme avec un curriculum comme le vôtre s'est retrouvée à bosser comme secrétaire d'Oliver Queen, CEO de Queen Consolidated_ ?

 _\- Oliver m'avait rencontré avant d'être CEO et volait s'entourer de personnes de confiance_. _Je vous avoue qu'au début ce poste ne m'a pas emballé…_

 _\- Pourquoi être restée alors ?_

 _\- Parce qu'Oliver était vulnérable à l'époque et que les vautours lui tourner autour…_

 _\- Couchiez-vous déjà avec lui ?_ demanda de but en blanc l'agent.

Je rougis, gênée de cette question très intime.

 _\- Ceci est personnel…_

 _\- Répondez à la question Mme Queen,_ insista l'agent.

 _\- Non nous ne couchions pas ensemble._

 _\- Ça devait être pratique pour Mr Queen d'avoir sa secrétaire et son chauffeur, Mr Diggle, sous la main. Après tout pour les activités d'Arrow…_

 _\- Je vous le répète mon mari n'est pas Arrow._

L'agent souriait de nouveau.

 _\- Parlons de Green Arrow dans ce cas. Qui est-il ?_

Je croisais les bras, très agacée, enfin essayais : les menottes^^

 _\- Je vous ai dit que je ne divulguerais pas cette information._

 _\- Dans ce cas comment Green Arrow vous a approché ?_

S'en suivit des heures interminables d'interrogatoires auxquelles je me suis pliée sans broncher. Bien sûr, je mentis pour protéger l'identité secrète de mon mari et l'agent, consciente que ses questions ne menaient nulle part se mit à taper du poing sur la table.

 _\- Je suis sûre que vous me mentez mais passons, vous serez jugé en conséquences. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous rendu ?_

Je soupirais : enfin on allait passer aux choses sérieuses.

 _\- Mon mari s'est fait enlever il y a deux semaines de cela en rentrant chez nous. Si vos agents ont parcouru le dossier que vous m'avez saisi quand vous m'avez arrêté, vous verrez sur une clé USB la vidéo de Cayden James me posant un ultimatum._

 _\- Mr Cayden James, le criminel que vous avait fait évader…_

 _\- Oui,_ répondis-je piteusement. _Croyez-moi ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable je le conçois. J'ai agi à l'époque par vengeance pour traquer un autre psychopathe, Prometheus…_

 _\- Adam Chase, retrouvé mort sur les côtes de Lian Liu, île où votre mari avait été naufragé il y a dix ans…_

 _\- Oui_ , dis-je d'une petite voix, forcée de révéler la vérité.

 _\- Et comme par hasard, c'est votre mari qui est choisi pour être enlevé._

 _\- Oh ne me dites pas que le fait qu'il soit Maire de Star City n'aide pas ?! C'est une vengeance personnelle. J'ai besoin de vous sinon mon mari sera mort et la ville réduite en miette par ce malade. Tout est dans le dossier. Je ne dirais plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'on passe un accord pour sauve cette ville et mon mari. Vous allez avoir besoin de moi._

L'agent me regarda et s'approcha l'air menaçant.

 _\- Je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez mais pour moi vous ne représentez rien. Vous n'êtes qu'un repris de justice que je vais avoir plaisir à mettre derrière les barreaux, ainsi que toute votre équipe très bientôt. L'ère des justiciers va prendre fin sous peu._

Je me levais car des agents allaient me conduire dans une cellule mais avant de partir je dis :

 _\- Lorsque Cayden James aura mis son plan à exécution, vous ne direz pas non à l'aide des justiciers et de Green Arrow ainsi que de la mienne._

 _\- C'est ce qu'on verra. »_

Je fus conduite dans une cellule. Je n'avais pas de compagnie c'était déjà ça. Je m'assis sur le lit dont la couverture est rongée par les mites. Il fallait juste tenir bon jusqu'à ce que le FBI décide que mon aide soit capitale. Je n'avais pas le choix de tenir. Pour lui.

* * *

Oliver se réveilla. Les drogues que lui injecter les hommes de Cayden, l'assommaient pire qu'un cheval. Il était sanglé à un fauteuil, Cayden parlant avec ses assistants. Un écran était allumé et diffusait les informations de Star City en continue.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il vit Felicity à l'écran en train de se faire menottée par l'agente du FBI avec comme inscription : **Felicity Queen arrêtée pour avoir collaborer avec Green Arrow.**

* * *

 ** _Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce premier chapitre? :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Chers lecteurs, contente que le premier chapitre vous ait plu.**

 **Merci à Angie, Olicity-love, Melissa, aux guest et ainsi qu'à tous ceux auxquels j'ai pu répondre.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne après-midi :D**

* * *

Oliver n'en revenait pas. Il n'entendit même pas que Cayden James l'avait rejoint.

 _« Je vois que vous venez d'apprendre la nouvelle. Miss Smoak m'étonnera toujours._

 _\- Queen, c'est Queen maintenant_ , siffla l'archer entre ses dents essayant de défaire ses liens.

- _Oh oui, c'est vrai ! Mme Queen. Je dois dire que votre femme n'a peur de rien…_

 _\- Taisez-vous. Vous ne savez pas de quoi elle est capable._

\- _Oh ça laissez-moi en douter !_ répondit Cayden avec un rire. _Cette femme croit qu'en disant la vérité, enfin un semblant de vérité, que le FBI va l'aider à me faire arrêter et à vous retrouver, sauf que je savais déjà qu'elle le ferait. J'ai un coup d'avance sur vous et votre équipe._

 _\- Que voulez-vous ?_

 _\- Détruire Felicity Smoak. »_

L'archer serra la mâchoire. S'il avait pu briser la nuque de cette homme en deux secondes, il en aurait jubiler. Cayden James était parti, apparemment, il n'était pas sa première priorité. Le jeune homme pu écouter le discours de sa femme en boucle et la voir se faire arrêter…en boucle.

Pourquoi tout compromettre pour lui ?! Oliver ne comprenait pas la décision de sa femme. C'était une vraie torture de savoir que Felicity était aux mains de cette agente du FBI sans scrupule. Pourquoi John avait laissé passer un tel sacrifice ?!

Le jeune homme inspira fort avant de mettre son talent à l'épreuve pour commencer à établir un plan d'évasion. L'entrepôt était surveillé de façon militaire. Beaucoup de gardes. Par contre aucunes caméras : ça serait à son avantage.

Plus vite il serait sorti d'ici, plus vite il pourrait tirer sa femme de ce pétrin.

* * *

Pour une première nuit en garde à vue, les choses se passèrent plutôt bien de mon côté. Je soupçonne Lance d'avoir fait jouer ses relations.

Bien sûr que cette situation me fait un peu peur, mais Oliver a traversé tant d'épreuves, pire que celle-là, je pense pouvoir m'en sortir. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander si mon mari allait bien, si Cayden James ne l'avais pas tué, non, il ne pouvait pas…pourvu que non. Pourvu que le FBI accède à ma requête.

La deuxième nuit, j'eus une colocataire du nom de Sharon, enfin son nom de prostituée. Dieu merci, elle était trop camée pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Toujours pas de signe du FBI. Lance était venu me voir, la mine triste.

« _J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que tu sois bien traitée pendant ces conneries, pourquoi as-tu fait ça bon sang ?!_

\- _Je veux retrouver Oliver à tout prix._

 _\- Non mais tu t'entends ?!_ répliqua Lance avec véhémence. _C'est une enquête fédérale, tu risques la taule Felicity !_

- _Je le sais,_ admis-je _. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix._

\- _Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Bien sûr que tu as le choix, on t'aurait aidé…_

 _\- On a fait notre maximum, j'ai besoin du FBI._

Lance se passa la main sur le visage, frustré.

\- _Et le petit, tu y as pensé ?_

Mon cœur me fit mal d'un seul coup, je relevais la mine, sombre :

\- _Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé. C'est à cause de moi si Oliver est dans cette situation, c'est moi qui ait fait évadé ce malade ! C'est pour William que je le fais. Je veux qu'il ait un père. Je n'ai pas eu le mien jeune et…_

\- _Et tes parents ? Donna, tu y penses ?!_

 _\- Avant de me rendre j'ai téléphoné à ma mère et je lui ai tout dit. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle veuille me parler actuellement_ , admis-je tristement.

Lance s'approcha des barreaux et me prit la main :

 _\- Elle sera peut-être fâchée sur le moment, mais on pardonne tout à ses enfants._

Cette phrase me bouleversa. Mais il ne fallait pas craquer.

\- _Où en est le FBI dans ses recherches ?_

 _\- Malheureusement Felicity, je n'ai pas été convié à la fête. J'aimerais t'en dire plus._

Je me rassise, un peu déçue mais j'espère au fond de moi que le FBI va réagir et chercher mon amour.

\- Ce _n'est pas grave j'attendrais le temps qu'il faut._

Lance me lança un regard de pitié.

\- _Felicity, je ne sais pas si tu réalises que même si Oliver est retrouvé, tu ne pourras peut-être plus être libre pendant des années tout au moins…_

 _\- Je suis prête à tout pour qu'il soit auprès de William. »_

Après les derniers encouragements de Lance, une discussion me revenait : celle que j'avais eu avec William avant de prendre la direction de l'hôtel de ville pour ma déclaration.

 _« Tu penses qu'on retrouvera mon père Felicity ?_ m'avait demandé le fils d'Oliver.

Théa était également assise sur le sofa du salon. Je venais de prendre ma décision, découragée de mon infructueuse chasse à l'homme.

\- _J'ai une idée pour le retrouver mais je vais devoir faire quelque chose qui va changer beaucoup de choses ici…_

Lorsque j'avais expliqué mon plan, William était sous le choc et Théa était révoltée.

- _Je t'interdis de faire ça ! C'est de la folie !_

 _\- Non Théa,_ lui répondais-je avec un petit sourire. _C'est le seul moyen dont je dispose. J'ai distribué toutes mes cartes._

 _\- Il y a surement un autre moyen. Ollie serait…_

 _\- C'est pour lui et vous deux que je le fais_ , dis-je à l'attention de William. _Je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour ramener ton père, je t'en fais la promesse._

William m'avait pris dans ses bras, conscient de ce que j'allais faire.

 _\- Papa a eu raison de t'épouser. Je t'aime Felicity._

Je serais ce petit garçon dans mes bras et lui répondit en retour en rajoutant à l'adresse d'une Théa en larmes :

\- _Je ferais tout pour notre famille. »_

Je fus tirée de ce souvenir par l'agente du FBI. Je me redressais aussitôt, cachant une larme du pouce. L'agente semblait perturbée.

 _« Miss Smoak, nous avons des choses à nous dire. »_

* * *

Oliver se réveilla de nouveau. Cette fois-ci il mit moins longtemps à récupérer, chose qu'il avait apprise à l'A.R.G.U.S. quand il travaillait pour Amanda Waller. Le jeune homme faisait en sorte de tenir éveillé le plus possible et de résister afin de s'échapper.

Il avait trouvé une faille dans la sécurité et commençait à défaire ses liens (technique apprise avec Slade). Il ne restait plus qu'à choper un garde et son arme pour s'enfuir vers la porte de droite.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de défaire ses liens à fond car une décharge électrique parcourut son corps, assez puissante pour le tétaniser et le mettre K.O.

Lorsqu'il retrouva à nouveau ses esprits, Cayden James était de nouveau devant lui :

 _« Décidément, vous n'arrêtez pas de fuir devant les problèmes^^_

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme se trouvait dans un container similaire à celui crée par Cisco.

\- _Oui j'ai décidé après votre tentative d'évasion pitoyable de vous contenir dans quelque chose de plus résistant._

Oliver s'appuya contre la vitre. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais fut arrêté par la vision de Felicity dans la salle d'interrogatoire du commissariat de Star City. Cayden vit où le regard de l'archer s'était posé :

\- _Oh, oui je me suis dit qu'il serait intéressant que vous voyez votre femme se faire condamner tandis que vous êtes là…_

Oliver lança un regard plein de haine à ce type mais reporta immédiatement son regard sur la belle informaticienne. Elle semblait aller bien depuis sa mise en examen, peut-être un peu fatiguée mais c'était normal avec toute cette merde, pensa-t-il.

Il fallait absolument qu'il parte d'ici. Cayden semblait lire dans ses pensées.

- _Vous pensez vraiment que je n'ai que piraté le système de surveillance ?!_

L'homme s'approcha d'Oliver :

\- _S'il m'arrive quoique ce soit ou ne serait-ce qu'à mes hommes, j'ai des connaissances infiltrées qui se feront une joie d'administrer à cette chère Mme Queen une neurotoxine capable de la tuer en quelques heures. Sans moi, pas d'antidote. »_

Le jeune homme se demandait si John ou quelqu'un était au courant de la situation. Il se sentait tellement mal de ne pouvoir aider la femme de sa vie et encore plus de ne pas être auprès de son fils.

Le son de la télé avait été augmentée par Cayden avant son départ. Il put assister à l'entretien de l'agente qui avait l'air sur ses gardes.

* * *

L'agente me regardait d'un œil suspicieux. Elle posa des documents sur la table d'interrogatoire.

 _« Mme Queen, nous avons parcouru le dossier que nous vous avons confisqué minutieusement et nous voudrions tout savoir de vos connexions avec Cayden James et H.E.L.I.X._

Je souri :

\- _Qu'avez-vous découvert sur Cayden James ?_

 _\- La question n'est pas là, répondez-moi !_ ordonna l'agente agacée.

Je m'exécutais et me retenais de craquer devant une femme aussi rigide. Après une bonne heure d'explications en tout genre, je demandais :

\- _Avez-vous une idée d'où se trouve mon mari ? J'ai coopéré, c'est la moindre des choses de…_

L'agente rigola devant l'aplomb de sa prisonnière.

\- _Je ne vous dois rien Mme Queen, par contre vous devez rendre compte de vos actes devant un tribunal…._

 _\- Mon mari est le maire de cette ville vous ne pouvez pas…_

 _\- Je ne peux pas quoi ?!_ Explosa la femme. _En ce moment même nous effectuons des recherches à la mairie tandis que Mr Kane prête serment pour prendre la suite par intérim jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve Mr Queen._

J'eus un vertige l'espace d'un instant. Comment tout ça avait pu déraper ?!

L'agent s'adoucit en voyant sa suspecte défaillir puis décida de dire :

\- _Nous pensons que James retient votre mari dans un ancien bâtiment informatisé au nord de la ville. Malheureusement nous avons des difficultés à craquer la sécurité... Mr James a laisser une trace informatique pour vous selon les analystes,_ dit-elle en me tendant un papier.

Après seulement deux minutes de réflexion, je dis :

\- _Il veut que moi seul trouve la cachette d'Oliver._

 _\- Dit-il l'endroit, un indice ?_

\- _Oui, mais je trouve que c'est un peu simple tout ça._

 _\- Pourtant les dix analystes que j'ai engagés n'ont pas été capable de déceler ce que vous venez de comprendre juste en regardant cette feuille._

Je me calais dans la chaise, savourant ma seule lueur d'espoir. L'agente mit les choses au clair :

\- _Vous nous aider à trouver l'endroit et on sort votre mari de là. C'est tout._

 _\- Et c'est tout ce que je vous demande_ , me précipitais-je de dire _. Tout ce qui compte c'est que mon mari retrouve William et Théa sain et sauf._

L'agente fut décontenancée pendant au moins bien cinq minutes et me dit avec un œil nouveau :

\- _Mme Queen, je dois dire que je salue le dévouement que vous portez à votre mari et au membre de votre famille._

Une seule réponse me vint instantanément.

\- _Ce n'est pas du dévouement, madame, c'est de l'amour._

On m'amena dans la pièce un ordinateur.

\- _A vous de jouer. »_

En effet, la partie ne faisait de commencer, seulement, je ne savais pas que l'issue présentait des dangers.

* * *

Oliver n'avait pas loupé un seul mot de l'entretien et l'amour que lui portait sa femme le bouleverser. Depuis leur rencontre et toutes leurs aventures, Felicity l'avait toujours soutenu et cela lui faisait mal de voir qu'elle était prête à finir ses jours loin de lui, loin de William et Théa, loin de leurs activités de justicier par amour pour lui.

Cayden était déterminé à faire tomber sa femme, tout ça pour le pouvoir. Cayden tout comme lui savait que Felicity était de loin la meilleure des hackeuses que la planète ait porter.

Le temps qu'il finisse sa réflexion, une détonation retentit dans le bâtiment et Oliver entendit avec horreur le mot F.B.I.

 _« Non, non !_ hurla le jeune homme lorsque l'agente le détachait une demi-heure plus tard.

\- _Mr Queen vous êtes libre…_

 _\- Vous avez eu Cayden James ?! Ma femme est en danger !_

 _\- Non votre femme est au commissariat en sécuri…_

\- _Elle n'est pas en sécurité !_ hurla Oliver qui commençait à se diriger vers la sortie, les battements de son cœur incroyablement en hausse _. Vous ne comprenez pas, si Felicity me trouvait, Cayden a des personnes infiltrées au commissariat pour s'attaquer à elle !_

L'agente était assez décontenancée.

\- _Mr Queen, la priorité était de vous sortir d'ici. Tout le monde est sur le coup._

 _\- Et qui se trouve auprès de ma femme ?!_ demanda-t-il en serrant les dents et les poings.

D'un seul coup la femme du F.B.I. comprit et prit son téléphone : personne ne répondait au commissariat.

 _\- Allons y. »_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Chers lecteurs voici le chapitre n°3 de cette fanfic.**

 **Encore merci pour tous vos reviews qui me motivent. :D**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée.**

* * *

Je soufflais. Enfin l'agente m'avait cru et tout le monde était en route pour secourir Oliver.

Après une bonne demi-heure, un gardien vint me chercher.

 _« Mme Queen, votre mari a été relâché. Il est en chemin, nous vous emmenons dans la salle d'interrogatoire pour l'attendre._

\- _Oh merci !_ dis-je les larmes aux yeux. _J'ai tellement hâte de …_

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir car je sentis une piqure et surtout, tout commencer à tourner. Le gardien enleva sa casquette avec un sourire démoniaque :

\- _Avec les compliments de Cayden James !_

\- _Non… »_ soufflais-je avant que ma vue se trouble dans le couloir, jonché de policiers à terre.

Ma tête heurta le sol dans un craquement sinistre avant que la nuit se referme sur moi.

* * *

Quelques minutes auparavant, Digg et l'équipe reformée surveillaient la moindre piste pouvant les conduire à Oliver. Ils reçurent une bonne nouvelle que Curtis s'empressa de dire :

 _« Le canal de la Police signale qu'ils ont trouvé là où Oliver est détenu, ils sont en route._

\- _Ok, on se prépare au cas où…_

\- _Attend, il y a quelque chose de bizarre au commissariat, les fréquences, les caméras de sécurité… tout est brouillé._

\- _Ce n'est pas une coïncidence,_ dit Dinah très inquiète.

\- _On fait quoi les gars ?_ demanda René.

Digg n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps :

\- _On va au commissariat. Oliver aurait voulu que l'on s'assure que Felicity aille bien._

 _\- Ok. En route. »_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, malheureusement leur crainte était fondée. Des corps jonchaient le sol du commissariat.

 _« Felicity !_ s'exclama Digg lorsqu'il vit son amie à terre en train de convulser.

Il attendit que la crise passe et vérifia son pouls qui était très faible. Du sang s'écoulait de sa tête.

\- _Merde ! Il faut l'amener à l'hosto !_ » dit René paniqué.

Ce qu'ils firent immédiatement après avoir prévenu Lance pour qu'il passe le mot au FBI.

* * *

Pendant le trajet interminable jusqu'au poste, Oliver raconta en détail ce qu'il s'était passé et surtout la menace pesant sur Felicity.

 _« Pourquoi la menacer_ ? demanda l'agente à un archer sur les nerfs.

\- _Cayden James est dangereux et il sait que Felicity peut l'arrêter. Ma capture n'était qu'un jeu pour la torturer et maintenant, il va vouloir s'en prendre à elle, elle n'est pas en sécurité il faut vite arriver au poste._

\- _Mr Queen, je… excuser moi_ , demanda l'agente en répondant à son téléphone.

Oliver observa la jeune femme qui ordonna à ses collègues de presser leur conduite. Ça ne ressemblait pas à l'agente et son regard tendu non plus.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Dites-le-moi !_

 _\- Il semblerait que des hommes se soient introduit dans le poste après mon départ. Il…il y a des victimes mais apparemment l' « ami justicier » de votre femme l'a conduite à l'hôpital…_

\- _L'hôpital !? Elle est blessée ?!_

\- _Oui, l'hôpital. Je vous y dépose avec un de mes agents avant de rejoindre le poste, il prendra votre déposition._

Oliver tapa sur le rebord de la voiture en marche de rage puis pointa son doigt sur l'agente :

\- _S'il arrive le moindre problème à Felicity je vous…_

- _Je vous stoppe là Mr Queen, bien que j'aimerais vous coffrer pour être Arrow et pour menaces envers ma personne, votre femme a avoué devant un parterre de journalistes et la population de Star City qu'elle s'adonnait à des activités illégales. C'est bien sûr regrettable que cet incident ait eu lieu aujourd'hui mais cela ne change pas les faits. »_

Avant qu'Oliver n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre, la voiture s'était arrêtée en plein milieu de la route.

* * *

 _« Comment va-t-elle ?_ demanda tout de suite Lance à John.

\- _On n'en sait pas plus que vous,_ dit-il en montrant l'accueil et les portes interdites sauf au personnel de santé.

Lance fut pris d'une colère sans égale, F.B.I. ou pas, et franchit les portes non autorisées.

Il s'adressa au premier médecin passant :

\- _Vous savez qui je suis et mon amie est entre vos mains. J'exige de parler à une des personnes qui s'occupe d'elle. Elle a été empoisonnée par une neurotoxine._

Au mot neurotoxine, le médecin accourra dans une des salles occupées. Lance l'aurait bien suivi mais cette fois-ci l'agent l'accompagnant lui pria d'attendre et de se calmer sous peine de venir au poste, loin de Felicity qu'il considérait depuis quelques années comme une de ses filles.

Au bout de dix minutes interminables, un médecin vint à sa rencontre :

\- _Je suis le Dr Laycey et je suis en charge de Mme Queen. Lorsque les justiciers l'ont emmené, ils ont évoqué eux aussi un éventuel empoisonnement. Nous faisons des tests sanguins actuellement et nous occupons au mieux de votre amie. Elle présente également une commotion cérébrale mineure mais qui doit être surveillée. Les prochaines heures seront déterminantes, et à moins d'un antidote…_

\- _Faites du mieux que vous pouvez je vais contacter des amis de Mr Queen qui peuvent développer un antidote à partir de vos résultats. Je vous en prie, sauvez la petite._

Le médecin eut un air compatissant à l'égard de Lance mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, puis repartit dans la salle où Felicity devait se trouver.

John avait appelé Caitlin et Cisco de Central City qui s'étaient mis immédiatement à concevoir un antidote en collaboration avec les médecins d'ici.

Il prit la direction de la salle d'attente où cette fois-ci, en plus de Théa et William, Digg, René, Dinah et Curtis.

Théa semblait en pleine fureur lorsqu'il arrivait :

 _« Je me fous de ce que vous devez faire, où se trouve mon frère ?! Vous deviez le ramener !_

\- _Il y a eu un problème avec le van qui transportait Mr Queen,_ répondit l'agente qui se tenait le bras. _Oliver Queen a de nouveau été enlevé._

\- _Quoi ?!_ s'exclama William, effrayé.

Lance regarda John d'un air entendu et s'adressa à l'agent :

\- _Essayons de trouver un bureau vide et avertissez-moi s'il y a du nouveau sur Felicity_ , dit-il aux autres.

L'entretien dura au moins une vingtaine de minutes. Oliver avait été de nouveau kidnapper par James. Tous les efforts de Felicity se trouvaient anéantis.

Lance revint, troublé, auprès des autres, une fois l'agent parti et leur raconta tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Une fois cela fait, il demanda à l'équipe à son tour de lui dire pourquoi Felicity avait fait une déclaration publique.

\- _Elle aime mon frère, c'est bien une Queen avec son sens du sacrifice_ , dit Théa.

\- _Il n'y avait pas de moyen de le retrouver_ , ajouta Digg. _Et pourtant on a tout tenté._

\- _Elle me l'a dit quand j'ai été la voir, mais c'est insensé._

Les autres membres de l'équipe, enfin anciens membres, Lance ne savait pas, n'osait rien ajouter. Il prit les devants :

\- _Que faites-vous ici ? La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de vous, vous aviez tous quitté l'équipe._

- _Et on a fait une belle boulette_ , reconnu René. _Dès qu'on a su, on est venu aider John._

Lance se pinça le nez, la colère commençant à revenir :

\- _Quand Queen vous a demandé de rester dans l'équipe, c'était justement parce qu'ensemble, vous pouviez faire face et ne pas se retrouver dans des positions inconfortables comme René qui le dénonce ou la petite s'adressant à la presse. Maintenant, vous voulez aider mais aider à faire quoi ? Au pire des cas, sa femme se trouve entre la vie et la mort, et dans le meilleur des cas, elle finit en prison parce que VOUS n'étiez pas là ! Sortez !_

John trouvait les propos de Lance très durs mais justes. Felicity était comme une petite sœur pour lui. Si René, Dinah et Curtis veulent toujours rester dans l'équipe, il faudrait qu'ils fassent leurs preuves.

Tout le monde se hâta de partir sauf René qui resta juste le temps de dire à John :

- _Mec tous les trois vous nous avez donner un but dans la vie et un moyen de se dépasser. Mais aussi des amis et même si tu ne veux pas de notre aide, nous allons quand même le faire. »_

John n'écoutait plus désormais et attendait plus que tout de bonnes nouvelles concernant son It Girl.

* * *

Une odeur d'hôpital, des murs blancs, pensais-je les yeux à demi clos. Un bip incessant et une voix semblant venir de loin.

« _Mme Queen, Mme Queen, je suis le Dr Laycey et vous êtes à l'hôpital parce qu'on vous a injecter une neurotoxine. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?_

Je voulais dire oui mais mon corps me le refusait. Puis le brouillard m'envahit.

Je me retrouvais soudain à Nanda Parbat, dans la salle principale, les eaux du Puit de Lazare bouillonnant derrière…

- _Laurel ?!_

Mon amie me souriait :

\- _Ok, je suis dingue c'est ça ?!_ je me mise à dire. C'était assez loufoque comme rêve à moins que… _Je suis morte ?_

 _\- Non, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça Felicity. Disons que tu n'es ni morte ni vivante._

 _\- Je suis entre deux mondes ? Trop cool ! Enfin pas très cool mais j'ai toujours été fascinée par ce monde dans mes séries…et je vois que je babille._

Laurel rigola.

\- _Alors pourquoi je suis là ?_ lui demandais-je. _Et pourquoi peux-tu me parler ?_

\- _Normalement on ne devrait pas se voir mais je suis venue pour te dire de te battre. Des heures sombres s'annoncent pour toi mais je t'assure que ça en vaudra la peine à la fin._

Je repensais à la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, que Cayden était introuvable et m'avait blessé. Mais surtout je pensais à Oliver, à Théa et William. Je lançais un air déterminé à mon amie :

\- _Je vais me battre._

La voix de Laurel me parvenait de loin désormais :

\- _Bats toi Felicity ! Bas-toi ! »_

Le bouillard s'enleva, Nanda Parbat s'effaça et je me retrouvais dans cette chambre d'hôpital, c'était Théa qui prononcer ces mots.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Chers lecteurs, voici la suite de cette fanfic, pour notre couple, les choses sont compliquées.**

 **Hâte de lire vos reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée :D**

* * *

 _« Théa ?_

Ma voix sonnait creuse mais lorsque Théa posa sa main sur ma joue, je laissais un immense soulagement m'envahir.

« J _e suis là Felicity, tu es en sécurité_ , me dit-elle ne cessant pas de me sourire.

- _Oliver est là ? Que s'est-il passé ?_ demanda-t-elle vite car sa belle-sœur baissait la tête.

Un médecin s'avança vers moi et Théa me dit :

\- _Je vais tout te dire mais je vais laisser le Dr Laycey t'examiner d'abord, ok ?_

 _\- Ok._

 _\- Je vais aller dire à John, Lance et William que tu vas mieux. Ils s'inquiètent tellement pour toi._

Je regardais Théa partir rejoindre la famille et je fus arrêtée dans mes pensées par le Dr.

- _Bonjour Felicity. Je suis le Dr Laycey. Je me suis occupé de vous depuis votre arrivée aux urgences. Comment vous sentez vous ?_

Je répondais à toutes les questions du médecin. A la fin, le Dr se posa sur mon lit.

\- _Quelque chose ne va pas Dr ?_

Le médecin fit sortir le personnel de la chambre…ça ce n'était pas bon.

- _Felicity… lors de votre arrivée nous avons effectué des tests de toutes sortes pour ne rien manquer et vous traiter au mieux. J'ai pu constater une chose… Vous étiez enceinte Felicity, de huit semaines. Lorsque j'ai voulu vous faire une échographie pour voir si le bébé allait bien, j'ai vu que vous aviez fait une fausse couche. La neurotoxine n'est en rien la cause de ce malheureux événement. J'ai pu noter dans votre dossier que vous avez survécu à une fusillade et vous présentez beaucoup de dommages internes depuis qui peuvent soit provoquer ces fausses couches soit…_

\- _Je ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfant,_ terminais-je la bouche sèche, sur le point de vomir.

Le médecin souffla.

- _Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, mais en effet, il y a très peu de chances que cela marche. Je me suis entretenu au téléphone avec un collège spécialiste et elle émet une opinion similaire. Je préférais en discuter avec vous seule. Je ne savais pas si votre belle-sœur…_

\- _Vous avez bien fait_ , dis-je au Dr pour l'interrompre. _Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfère garder cette information strictement personnelle._

- _Bien entendu Felicity,_ me dit le Dr avec un léger sourire avant de jeter un œil aux différents moniteurs. _La neurotoxine que l'on vous a injecté s'élimine bien grâce au remède de vos amis de Central City. Le Dr Snow est très douée, vous pouvez la remercier._

Je souris.

- _Caitlin est géniale._

La porte s'ouvrit sur Théa, John, William. Lance était reparti pour comprendre comment retrouver Oliver de nouveau à partir des éléments recueillis près du van.

\- _Je vais vous laisser en famille, je repasserais plus tard._

 _\- Merci Dr,_ dit Théa en serrant d'une main reconnaissante le médecin.

\- _Je vous en prie. Votre belle-sœur est une battante._

A ces mots, je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Laurel durant ma perte de connaissance et à ce que le médecin venait de m'annoncer. Toutes mes préoccupations furent vite balayées lorsque William et Théa investirent mon lit, John s'adossant contre moi, sa main caressant mes cheveux. Je soupirais.

\- _Et si vous me racontiez tout ? où est mon mari ?!»_

* * *

(Dans un entrepôt des quartiers au nord de la ville)

Cayden James finissait d'élaborer une nouvelle bombe qui détruirait Star City. Un de ses larbins arriva à tout hâte :

 _« Elle est en vie !_

Cayden souriait :

\- _Parfait._

 _\- Je croyais que vous vouliez qu'ils souffrent tous les deux ?_

 _\- Justement. Ça ne fais que commencer._

Le larbin se demandait bien le sens de cette phrase lorsque son patron se leva et alla dans une pièce sécurisée où Oliver était inconscient.

- _Messieurs, mon œuvre est prête._

 _\- Et maintenant ?_

 _\- Il suffit d'attendre qu'ils soient à terre pour les frapper en plein cœur. »_

* * *

(Quelques heures après le réveil de Felicity à l'hôpital) Oliver se réveilla de nouveau, la tête qui bourdonnait furieusement.

Il ne se souvenait juste d'être dans le van, inquiet pour Felicity.

 _« Felicity…_

Il regarda autour de lui. Il se retrouvait apparemment dans une pièce sans fenêtres…

\- _Merde, c'est quoi ce délire ?_

Une table était disposée dans la pièce où le jeune homme était captif, vu les deux gardes le surveillant. Un ordinateur trônait au centre de la table avec une vidéoconférence.

\- _Fils de pute !_ cracha Oliver à bout de nerfs. _Comment va Felicity ?!_

\- _Je vous avais dit que je tiendrais parole et le F.B.I. ne m'a pas facilité la tâche._

 _\- Si elle m…_

 _\- Votre femme va bien rassurez-vous, enfin pour l'instant comme vous allez le voir après cette vidéo conférence. Je vous ai laisser un dossier sur votre droite. Je reparlerais avec vous dans une demi-heure, j'ai une tâche à vous confier._

 _\- Jamais…_

 _\- Ne donnez pas de réponse négative tout de suite Mr Queen. Bonne lecture._

La conversation coupa et Oliver prit immédiatement le dossier.

Il y avait le nom de Felicity Queen dessus, un dossier d'hospitalisation qui datait d'aujourd'hui.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Oliver lisait le dossier, son cœur faisait des ratés. Une neurotoxine, puis…une fausse couche…

- _Mon dieu"… souffla le jeune homme._

Enceinte, sa femme était enceinte. Le savait-elle avant tout ça ?! Une autre ligne lui brisa le cœur : ** _patiente présentant des blessures antérieures ayant pu causer la fausse couche et amoindrirait de 95% la probabilité d'une éventuelle autre grossesse. Patiente informée, ne souhaite pas le communiquer à ses proches._**

Oliver se demandait dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait l'informaticienne lorsqu'une autre fenêtre s'ouvrit sur l'ordinateur. On voyait Felicity dans son lit d'hôpital, Théa, John et William auprès d'elle. Au moins elle était entourée.

Oliver tapa du point sur la table, la rage et la frustration explosant. Le jeune homme donnerait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour être maintenant aux côtés de sa femme. Elle semblait si calme face à Théa et John. Felicity était une vraie force de la nature…mais combien de temps pourrait-elle tenir ?

En tout cas, Oliver se refuser tout agissement pour Cayden James… mais une semaine plus tard, sa volonté serait mise rudement à l'épreuve.

* * *

Théa était aller chercher des vêtements pour Felicity qui était sur le point de sortir.

Après une bonne semaine d'observation, l'informaticienne était enfin guérie. Théa et John avaient suivi les directives de la belle blonde pour retrouver Oliver, mais sans succès. Au moins avec elle à leurs côtés, ils étaient sûrs de pouvoir se battre contre Cayden et retrouver l'archer.

Théa qui tenait des affaires propres pour Felicity serra son point à la vue de policiers devant la porte de la chambre et voulu forcer le passage.

« V _ous ne pouvez pas rentrer Melle !_

 _\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?! Laissez-moi passer !_

Les cris de la jeune brunette firent sortir l'agente, suivit d'une Felicity habillée sommairement et menottée. La vue de sa belle-sœur menottée fit perdre le sang-froid de Théa.

- _Elle est à l'hôpital ! Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener comme ça, elle n'a rien fait !_

 _\- Melle Queen, laissez-nous partir, vous pourrez voir votre belle-sœur quand on vous l'autorisera. »_

* * *

 _« Melle Queen, laissez-nous partir, vous pourrez voir votre belle-sœur quand on vous l'autorisera…_

Je sortais de la chambre, d'un pas assez fragile et le regard baissé lorsque j'entendis Théa crier. Mon dieu, elle ne devait pas revenir si tôt.

 _\- Je me fous de ce que vous racontez, libérez Felicity !_

Ce cri déchirant me fit lever les yeux. Ma belle-sœur me regardait d'un air désespéré. J'essayais de lui dire que tout irait pour le mieux mais je préférais lui dire :

- _Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je savais ce que je faisais. Je t'aime. Et par pitié, retrouve Oliver._

 _\- Felicity non ! Lâchez-moi !_ continuait de crier Théa tout en essayant de s'extraire des policiers qui la maintenait.

L'agente en avait marre et je fus sorti de l'hôpital aussi vite que possible, tellement vite que j'en avait le tournis.

La voiture s'éloignait et l'agente qui était à l'avant souffla :

\- _Elle est coriace votre belle-sœur ! »_

Je me tus. Autant ne rien dire vu la situation honteuse que je subissais et je me concentrais sur la voix de Laurel.

 _Bas toi._

Je ne sais pas combien de temps le voyage dura mais dès que je vis les portes d'Iron Heights, mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. On m'emprisonnait déjà.

Je m'attendais à ce jour mais pas si vite. Pourtant l'agente m'en avait expliqué la raison plus tôt dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Vu que le commissariat n'était pas un endroit sûr, il faudrait que j'attende ma mise en examen directement en prison. Prison où j'avais fait incarcérer avec Oliver, Théa, Roy, Laurel et Digg, des centaines et des centaines de détenus souhaitant qu'une chose : obtenir une chance de se venger de Arrow, The Hood, de Green Arrow et de son équipe.

* * *

Un autre jour de captivité à rester dans le silence, tel était le mantra d'Oliver depuis bientôt une semaine. La méditation l'aidait beaucoup.

Un autre jour paisible, ce qui devenait inquiétant… Cayden l'avait-il laisser roussir pour la fin de sa vie dans cet immeuble ? Les autres le cherchait-il ? Comment allait sa femme après tout ce qu'elle avait appris à l'hôpital ?

Depuis la vidéo de William, John et Théa se tenant près de l'It Girl, l'archer fut priver de droit de regard face au refus de la requête de Cayden.

Mais un peu plus tard dans la journée (ou la nuit, il ne savait pas), Oliver eut la surprise de voir des gardes lui installer le même ordinateur que la dernière fois.

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit :

Oliver voyait sa sœur dans une pièce sécurisée, des gardes la surveillant…puis…

 _« Felicity…_ souffla l'archer en voyant l'informaticienne arriver vêtue d'une tenue de prison.

- _Oh mon dieu Felicity, je te promets qu'on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour te sortir d'ici !_ dit Théa en étreignant brièvement sa belle-sœur, vu que les règles de Iron Heights étaient strictes.

 _\- Je le sais,_ répondit la belle blonde d'un air entendu. _Des nouvelles d'Oliver ? Pitié, dis-moi que vous avez quelque chose ?!_

Théa baissa la tête.

 _\- Ollie voudrait d'abord que l'on traite ton cas en priorité ce que l'on fait…_

 _\- Non mais je rêve !_ cracha Felicity d'un air ahuri. _Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour que vous ne le retrouviez pas ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'attendre tous les jours que quelqu'un me tabasse pendant ma douche ou les heures libres ?! Retrouvez Oliver, je vous en supplie !_

\- _Felicity, tu es aussi de la famille, William s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, John également et je suis paniquée parce que j'ai peur de te laisser ici et de ne plus jamais te revoir. Ces criminels veulent ta peau ! On ne peut pas laisser faire ça._

 _\- Et j'ai dit que je voulais que vous cherchiez Oliver !_

Un silence se fit.

\- _Je peux gérer ici…_

 _\- Non tu ne peux pas Felicity !_ renchérit Théa.

Des gardes rentrèrent dans la pièce :

 _\- Le temps est écoulé,_ dit l'un des gardes en prenant d'un geste brutal le bras de la belle blonde.

 _\- Non, on avait une heure._

 _\- Pas selon mes ordres._

Les deux femmes se regardèrent aussi tristes l'une autre.

 _\- Je reviendrais demain, je me battrais pour toi Felicity._

- _Ne t'en fais pas Théa et embrasse William de ma part et dis-lui de bien réviser ses maths, je sais qu'il a un test important la semaine prochaine._

La vidéo coupa à cette instant laissant place à la tête de Cayden.

Oliver était prêt à défoncer tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage à cette instant.

- _Dès que je sors d'ici et je vous tuerais !_ hurla-t-il.

- _Oh, je me doute bien de vos intentions, maintenant si on parlait des miennes ? Vous savez Mr Queen, Iron Heights n'est pas réputé pour accueillir de minables criminels. Il se trouve que j'ai sous le coude les dossiers de quelques détenus que vous et votre équipe avaient appréhendé et qui se feraient une joie de tuer Felicity Queen s'il savait qu'elle se trouvait parmi eux. D'ailleurs certains commencent à le savoir à ce moment précis._

L'archer sentit la peur l'envahir. Felicity n'était pas prête à affronter tout ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le fasse. Il contracta sa mâchoire avant de dire :

\- _Je vous écoute. »_

* * *

 ** _A votre avis, quelle sera la proposition de Cayden à notre archer?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Chers lecteurs,**

 **Merci pour tous vos reviews et en particulier à Angy.**

 **Angy, en effet Oliver et Felicity vivent des choses difficiles mais j'espère que ce chapitre te donnera de l'espoir. :D**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

 **Bonne journée et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Quatre jours que je suis coincée dans cette prison et je commence à me dire que je n'en sortirais pas vivante.

Le premier jour, on m'a placé en isolement pour me protéger des autres détenues, le temps que je me remette de ma commotion à la tête. Mais un jour plus tard, j'étais lancée dans l'arène avec des centaines d'autres femmes qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être très accueillante.

Théa venait tous les jours me rendre visite mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle s'occupe de la famille au lieu de moi. Je me doute bien que le F.B.I. fait tout pour éviter de me relâcher en liberté surveillée.

Ce fut le jour suivant où les choses s'empirèrent.

Croyez-moi, je fais tout pour ne pas me faire remarquer lors du quartier libre et des choses collectifs mais, bien sûr, le fait est que la femme du Maire se retrouvant ici avait déjà fait le tour du bloc où se trouvait ma cellule.

J'étais dans cette dernière, en train de penser à Oliver lorsqu'un groupe de trois femmes assez costauds se posa devant mon lit.

 _« Tiens, tiens, la femme du maire. Alors comment trouvez-vous les locaux ? Pas trop déprimant à votre goût ?!_

J'étais trop impressionnée et apeurée pour répondre, lorsque les deux autres filles m'agrippèrent et me collèrent au mur opposé. La chef de bande s'avança si près que je sentis son repas de midi.

 _\- Ton Arrow a coffré mon Elias et ils l'ont descendu en taule. Je serais toi je raserais les murs parce que ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de défoncer ta jolie petite gueule._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?!_ demandais-je d'un air de défi.

Les trois se regardèrent et rigolèrent.

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas ton tour viendra, mais lorsque tu ne t'y attendras pas. C'est plus marrant comme ça,_ dit-elle en me donnant un coup de poing dans l'estomac. _Pour l'instant je préfère ne pas laisser de traces visibles. Et puis, je dois prendre un ticket parce que je ne suis pas la seule qui a envie de te faire la peau ma jolie. »_

Les trois filles s'éloignèrent pendant que j'essayais de ne pas crier de douleur.

Régulièrement, depuis deux jours, les violences s'accumulaient et j'ai même vu un couteau de près dans les douches. Heureusement que le garde était là.

Théa voit bien qu'il se passe quelque chose quand elle vient me rendre visite mais je refuse de lui dire ce que je subis. Inutile qu'elle s'inquiète. Il faut qu'elle se concentre sur Oliver.

Il me manque tellement. Tous les soirs quand je suis enfin en sécurité dans ma cellule bien fermée (ma voisine de couchette n'en veut pas à ma vie), je pense à lui. Où se trouve-t-il ? Est-ce qu'on le torture ? Est-il enchainé ? Que faire si je sors ?! C'est si dur de ne pouvoir rien faire pour le retrouver.

Quand j'ai pris la décision de me livrer au F.B.I., je ne pensais pas que je serais déjà ici, privée de toutes ressources pour libérer l'amour de ma vie. La seule chose qui pourrait m'aider à survivre pendant les futures années qui m'attendent ici (enfin si je survis jusque-là^^), serait de savoir qu'il est en vie et libre, auprès de Théa et William.

Je m'endormis l'air abattue, en essayant toujours de me rappeler les mots de Laurel. Le lendemain allait me réserver des surprises.

* * *

Théa venait de déposer William à l'école, lorsqu'à la radio, elle entendit quelque chose qui l'a fait se rendre immédiatement chez John.

John ne fut pas surprise de voir la jeune sœur débouler spontanément.

 _« J'ai vu aussi_ , dit-il en montrant l'écran de télévision qui montrait plusieurs hommes blessés avec une flèche verte plantée dans le corps de chacun d'eux. _Ça sent mauvais tout ça…_

 _\- Pourquoi Oliver risquerait-il de se faire pincer et surtout, pourquoi s'en prendre à des personnes innocentes ?!_ demanda Théa, très peinée.

John se frotta le visage.

 _\- Cayden doit forcément être derrière tout ça, se servir de lui…_

 _\- Pourtant ce connard a ce qu'il veut, Felicity est en prison._

 _\- Il faut absolument qu'on trouve ce qui le motive. Après tout il voulait faire sauter la ville._

 _\- Pour l'instant il faut sortir Felicity de là-bas._

 _\- Comment va-t-elle ?_ demanda l'ancien soldat, très inquiet.

Théa se jeta sur le canapé.

 _\- Pas bien je pense. Je suis sûre qu'il se passe quelque chose de mauvais mais elle ne veut rien me dire pour m'inquiéter, bon sang, Ollie et elle se ressemblent tellement sur ce point !_

La remarque fit sourire John.

 _\- Ils sont coriaces. Lyla a essayé de parler à une des personnes en charge du dossier mais le F.B.I. a posté des personnes un peu partout. Ma femme a les mains liées et ça la rend dingue. On pensait aussi à une tactique comme on avait fait pour Roy…_

 _\- Quoi ? Feindre sa mort ?! Non, non, ce n'est pas le bon choix et c'est du déjà vu… et elle ne voudra jamais le faire._

Le téléphone de la brunette sonna. L'appel affola Théa qui dit tout de suite :

 _\- J'arrive. Puis elle se tourna vers Digg. Felicity s'est faite attaquée ce matin lors du petit déjeuner, elle est à l'infirmerie ! Il faut que j'appelle l'avocate, et mon dieu, William…_

 _\- Je viens avec toi. »_

Les deux foncèrent sans plus attendre à la prison, avec ou sans autorisation. Il fallait agir vite.

* * *

Oliver se tenait attaché à sa chaise, assistant à l'attaque de son It Girl. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Le bâillon l'empêcher de hurler.

Il avait refusé d'obéir à l'ordre de Cayden. Il devait tuer ces hommes mais au dernier moment, il pensa à sa femme qui n'avait cessé de le pousser vers la lumière. Il refusait de faire payer des âmes innocentes même si Felicity en subissait devant lui les conséquences.

L'informaticienne gisait sur le sol, inconsciente. Du sang coulait de son abdomen. Personne ne semblait vouloir arriver. L'archer était tellement mal et inquiet. C'était de sa faute. Pourquoi devait elle subir ça encore à cause de lui ?!

La vidéo s'enleva et le visage de Cayden réapparut :

 _« Voilà ce qu'il se passe lorsque l'on ne suit pas mes ordres Mr Queen. A croire que je vous prenais un malin plaisir à vor votre femme souffrir. Heureusement, j'ai de nouveau un boulot pour vous ce soir, je vous conseille de suivre attentivement mes ordres cette fois-ci. »_

Oliver souffla. Quand est-ce que tout ceci allait s'arrêter ?!

* * *

Curtis et sa bande, qui étaient chez René, reçurent des nouvelles de John en route pour l'hôpital, et ils se sentaient plus que mal.

 _« Merde, on ne peut pas laisser faire ça, ça a été trop loin_ , dit Curtis.

 _\- J'ai eu des nouvelles au commissariat,_ dit Dinah qui venait de raccrocher son téléphone, le _F.B.I. ne veut pas relâcher Felicity en détention surveillée. Lance est furieux et écœuré, tout comme moi._

 _\- Putain mais c'est quoi leur problème sérieux !?_ hurla René en tapant du poing contre le mur de son salon. _Je n'aurais jamais dû témoigner contre Oliver, tout ce qui arrive est de ma faute._

 _\- Arrête,_ dit Curtis. _Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as fait ce que tu devais pour Zoey. Quand je pense que le F.B.I. ne veut rien faire…_

 _\- On va le faire,_ dit d'un seul coup Dinah _. On va la sortir de là._

 _\- Ok…_ répondit Curtis en rigolant à moitié _. Ah mais, tu es sérieuse ?!_

Dinah se posa sur le sofa.

 _\- Apparemment, Oliver ne contrôle rien et je pense que Cayden le force à faire des choses en menaçant la vie de Felicity. Cette histoire d'archer qui blesse des gens innocents, l'idée n'est pas de lui, Théa et les autres font ce qu'ils peuvent légalement, le F.B.I. les surveille… mais nous moins, on peut leur montrer qu'on tient à eux en sortant Felicity de ce merdier. Ils voulaient qu'on regagne leur confiance et on va le faire de cette manière. Vous êtes partants ? »_

Les garçons n'attendirent pas pour répondre de manière affirmative.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils élaboraient déjà un plan. Ce soir, Felicity Queen serait libérée.

* * *

Je me réveillais plus tard dans la soirée à nouveau, à l'infirmerie de la prison.

Mon abdomen me faisait atrocement mal et j'étais sur le point d'appeler l'infirmière lorsque René apparut devant mes yeux.

« _Blondie, il est temps de t'échapper_ ! me dit-il très doucement, surveillant ses arrières, dans son uniforme de nettoyeur.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains.

 _\- Wow, les anti douleurs agissent trop j'ai l'impression…_

 _\- Felicity ce n'est pas les antidouleurs !_ me dit une voix bien reconnaissable.

Deux boules conçues par Curtis me parlaient. Je compris.

 _\- Oh mon dieu, vous êtes vraiment là ! Vous allez vous faire prendre…_

 _\- Pas si tu la boucles et que tu me laisses t'aider à sortir de ce lit,_ dit René.

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Tu veux retrouver toi-même Oliver et faire payer Cayden ?!_ demanda Curtis. _Alors c'est le moment ou jamais. »_

Malgré la douleur, je mis vite mes idées au clair et suivit René, planquée dans un chariot, qui se faisait guider par Curtis sur tous les chemins sûrs.

Bien sûr, Curtis avait berné les caméras de surveillance et finalement et à ma grande surprise, vingt minutes plus tard, je me tenais dans le salon de Dinah, devenue QG de la nouvelle équipe sous mes yeux.

 _"Merci à tous_ , dit-je, une fois que je pris l'anti douleurs que Curtis me tendait, tout en inspectant ma plaie.

 _\- Il fallait qu'on le fasse,_ dit René _, on a cru que tu allais y passer…_

 _\- John et les autres ne sont pas au courant de notre plan, on s'est dit que pour l'instant, on allait te laisser te reposer et que tu prendrais cette décision toi-même… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_

Je n'avais même pas écouté le reste, trop préoccupée à chercher la localisation précise de quelqu'un dont j'avais besoin de l'aide. Il fallait que je retrouve cette personne pour m'aider à sortir Oliver de cet enfer.

J'avais vu les infos avant de me faire attaquer et voir Oliver s'en prendre à des innocents m'avait déchiré de l'intérieur. Je pense que les attaques que je subis sont justement le moyen de Cayden pour faire craquer mon mari. Heureusement, il ne les a pas tuées, mais je soupçonne que l'attaque de ce matin était un moyen de faire payer Oliver.

 _\- Felicity, vu ton état, tu ne peux pas partir_ , souligna Curtis.

 _\- Il le faut. Sans lui, je ne peux pas combattre Cayden._

 _\- Et tu ne peux pas t'échapper de la ville comme ça_ , me dit Dinah. _J'ai un contact dans la ville où se trouve ta connaissance, je vais lui demander de contacter ce type._

 _\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux merci…_ dis-je tout en rédigeant un papier au destinataire. _Tu pourras lui remettre ceci s'il te plait._

 _\- Je le fais maintenant_ , dit Dinah en quittant sa maison.

Je regardais Curtis et René en soufflant comme je pouvais, la douleur était insupportable.

 _\- Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ demanda René.

 _\- On attend que mon ami arrive. Ensuite, on pourra enfin oser quelque chose contre Cayden. »_

Deux jours à attendre une réponse et à me cacher du monde entier, y compris de ma famille pour les protéger ce qui était très difficile à vivre pour moi, lorsque j'entendis :

 _\- Salut fillette, alors comme ça tu as besoin de moi ?_

Slade se tenait au côté de Dinah, mon mot à la main.

 _\- Plus que jamais_ , répondis-je avec gravité. _Il faut que vous m'aidiez à sauver Oliver, quoiqu'il en coute._

Slade me regarda avec un drôle d'air et me lança :

 _\- Je comprends pourquoi Oliver t'as choisi. Mettons-nous au travail et sortons le gamin de là »._

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je ressentis de l'espoir à l'état pur.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Chers lecteurs, un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère va vous faire plaisir.**

 **J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée :D**

* * *

Après un grand résumé de tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'enlèvement d'Oliver, Slade me jaugea avant de me lancer avec un rire :

« _Moi qui croyait qu'Oliver ne trouverait pas plus fou que lui, j'en ai la preuve vivante sous mes yeux !_

Je lui lançais un regard noir :

 _\- Ce n'est pas que je rêve de faire équipe avec vous mais j'ai les mains liées et Oliver vous fait confiance._

L'australien fit une mine plus sérieuse :

 _\- Je vais vous aider mais le plus dur ça ne va pas être de libérer Oliver. Qu'allez-vous faire après ? Le F.B.I. vous traque, un lunatique vous en veux pour je ne sais quoi, vous avez pensé à William, fillette ?_

J'allais répliquer quelque chose mais Slade me devança :

 _\- Ce que vous avez lancer en vous livrant devant la ville entière, ce n'est pas bon, il y a déjà des conséquences j'en suis sûr, sauf que le fils d'Oliver fait déjà fasse à ce raz de marée sans vous deux…_

 _\- Il a sa tante avec lui,_ me défendais-je, n'aimant pas qu'on aborde le cas de William.

 _\- Vous êtes sa famille Oliver et vous, Felicity. Tout ça ne va pas bien se finir._

 _\- Ecoutez, je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour me faire la morale. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de mon mari à mes côtés._

Vu mon regard, Slade se reprit et me demanda :

 _\- Très bien quel est votre plan._

 _\- Vu que vous avez mis deux jours à venir, j'ai eu le temps de contacter une autre personne qui a de grands moyens._

Je lançais un regard derrière moi et dit :

 _\- Nyssa tu peux sortir de l'ombre._

Nyssa Al Ghul surgit avec grâce et gravité, entourée de l'armée de fidèles qui n'avaient pas voulu la quitter après la dissolution de la Ligue des Assassins. Elle se présenta à un Slade décontenancé par la beauté de la brunette et son aplomb. Il l'avait juste aperçu sur l'île avant la bataille et les explosions.

 _\- Je suis Nyssa Al Ghul, héritière du démon et femme d'Al Sahim._

Je fléchis à ce nom.

 _\- Al Sa Quoi ?!_ demanda l'australien.

 _\- Oliver Queen, mon mari._

Je me mordais la lèvre et montrai mon alliance à Nyssa.

 _\- Mari spirituel on va dire,_ coupais-je _. Oliver et moi nous sommes mariés il y a quelques mois. »_

Celle-ci ne dit rien, surement surprise de la nouvelle. Slade hallucinait total.

Dans la foulée, je commençais à exposer mon plan. Inutile de trainer, j'avais suffisamment attendu.

* * *

Oliver, depuis l'attaque de sa femme, était privé de toute vidéo mais remarquait que les hommes de Cayden James étaient plus tendus, comme s'ils attendaient de la visite. Il n'avait pas forcé Oliver à sortir de nouveau pour tuer quelqu'un. C'est sûr, quelque chose se préparait.

Il fit semblant de dormir à l'heure où il savait que les langues se délier pendant le repas des hommes de mains. Il sut enfin une information capitale trois jours après.

 _« Putain, j'en ai marre que l'on garde le Maire ! On ne fait pas nounou_ ! dit un des hommes.

 _\- Ouais, je pense comme toi mec surtout que maintenant que sa nana s'est barrée de taule…_

 _\- Elle est forte n'empêche cette meuf !_ commenta un autre garde. _Elle avait les potes de Green Arrow pour la sortir de là, on aurait dû le savoir et maintenant ils vont venir nous botter le cul ! Et en plus on doit attendre que James nous donne des consignes !_

 _\- Heureusement qu'il paye bien ce con ! »_

Les gardes rigolèrent, Oliver était silencieux, les yeux grands ouverts sous le coup de la surprise. Felicity avait pu se tirer d'Iron Heights… Pourtant elle était blessée… Apparemment Curtis et les autres l'avaient aidé malgrès qu'ils aient quitter l'équipe…

Les informations se bousculaient dans la tête de l'archer.

Voilà pourquoi Cayden ne lui montrer plus de vidéos, il n'avait plus le contrôle de la situation ! Oliver savait qu'il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose et vite, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

Le soir même, il était conduit en van dans une nouvelle cachette, les yeux bandés.

* * *

Felicity, de son côté, venait de faire pénétrer Nyssa et Slade dans l'ancienne cachette, à partir des recherches menées par Curtis et elle.

 _« Désolée ma jolie mais Oliver n'est pas là_ ! communiqua Slade dans l'oreillette.

Felicity jura, exaspérée.

 _\- Il y a des traces d'un véhicule qui a stationné récemment, un fourgon je dirais_ , continua Nyssa avant de dire, _en direction du nord est._

L'informaticienne et l'It Boy cherchèrent de suite un fourgon sur les vidéos du trafic routier et trouvèrent le van en question.

 _\- On va le suivre_ , commença Slade.

 _\- Non ! On va les attaquer par surprise !_ ordonna Felicity. _Je ne veux pas qu'ils fuient ailleurs. Rentrez au QG, on va voir ce qu'on peut tirer du bâtiment._

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était là.

 _\- Alors où va-t-on maintenant petite ?_ demanda Slade. _J'en ai marre d'attendre, je ne suis pas venu pour me faire chier._

 _\- Et moi je veux récupérer mon mari indemne !_ répliqua l'informaticienne d'une voix tranchante.

 _\- C'est la première fois que Cayden ait obligé de fuir à la hâte,_ commença Dinah _, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a choisi un lieu non sécurisé._

 _\- Il y a un système de sécurité hyper compliqué à cracker,_ ajouta Curtis _. Au moindre geste, Cayden saura qu'on est là._

 _\- Il va falloir se la jouer discret quoi^^^_ dit René.

 _\- A tous les niveaux,_ ajouta Felicity _. Curtis et moi, nous allons tenter de passer inaperçus le plus possible dans le craquage de la sécurité. Mais il va falloir que vous soyez prudents sur le terrain…_

 _\- Nous en sortirons vainqueur et Al-Sa-Him sera de nouveau parmi nous._

 _\- Oliver !_ lança Felicity à Nyssa avec un air de défi qui s'approcha à as de velours.

 _\- Oliver, Al-_ Sa-Him, _peu importe son nom, il restera à jamais celui qui a détruit mon père et mit fin à la Ligue, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante car grâce à lui, je poursuis mon propre but. Mes hommes et moi somment prêts pour affronter tout obstacle._

 _\- Je n'en doute pas Nyssa._

 _\- Oliver Queen a bien choisi son âme soeur,_ finit de dire la guerrière ce qui fit à demi sourire la blondinette.

Encore quelques minutes à parler détails des pièges de sécurité et plan d'attaque, puis Felicity s'adressa à tous :

 _\- Merci d'être là et de combattre pour Oliver ce soir. Peu importante que nous ayons des divergences d'opinion, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'Oliver serait fier de nous voir batailler côte à côte… Bref je babille, allons-y._

Tout le monde s'attela à la tâche qui lui était confiée et Curtis donna le téléphone crypté à l'It Girl :

 _\- Tu es sûre de vouloir contacter le F.B.I. ?_

Felicity soupira :

 _\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Une fois que tout le monde sera neutralisé, il faudra que ce soit eux qui s'occupe d'Oliver. Ils le feront rejoindre Théa et William. Slade et Nyssa sont recherchés ici, je ne peux pas les faire coffrer._

 _\- Tu penses qu'elle va écouter ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas mais je vais tout faire pour._

 _\- Tu ne veux pas avertir les autres au moins?_

 _\- J'avertirais Lyla avec un autre téléphone. Elle s'occupera de dire à John et les autres que tout va bien pour moi. Surtout, elle pourra m'organiser une rencontre avec Oliver.»_

* * *

« _On est en position gamine,_ dit Slade dans l'oreillette.

Les autres confirmèrent également. Felicity et Curtis dirigèrent les troupes une fois après avoir un visuel sur Cayden et ses hommes, les deux partenaires commençant à cracker les pare feu informatiques.

A partir de là, des coups de feu, des flèches, des coups de couteau volèrent dans tous les sens. Nyssa et Slade se compétaient à merveille sur le terrain et avançaient à une vitesse folle. Dinah et René étaient en charge de trouver Oliver et s'ils avaient de la chance et du temps, la bombe que préparait Cayden.

Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à une telle équipe et lorsqu'il voulut s'enfuir, et se fit rattrapé par Slade qui le colla au mur :

 _\- Où se trouve le petit ?!_

Sentant l'air lui échapper, il indiqua sa droite. Slade le laissa tomber par terre et un des hommes de Nyssa le ligota à un tuyau.

L'australien et la guerrière retrouvèrent la cellule de l'archer.

 _\- Slade, Nyssa ?! Mais qu'est-ce que…_

 _\- Ta femme est très surprenante gamin, enfin tes deux femmes, sacré bordel dans ta vie! ^^^_

 _\- Merci. Comment va Felicity ?_ demanda tout de suite le jeune homme.

 _\- C'est elle qui nous envoie_ , répondit Nyssa. _Mais nous sommes obligés de te laisser là, nous allons t'expliquer. Le temps nous manque… »_

* * *

Felicity venait de raccrocher avec l'agente du F.B.I. et Lyla. Comme elle l'avait prévu, elle voyait en direct les agents pénétrer le bâtiment, sauver Oliver et arrêter Cayden James.

Elle s'appuya contre le bureau, l'adrénaline ne la tenant plus et l'émotion la gagnant.

Curtis s'approcha d'elle.

 _« Tu as réussi Felicity, est-ce que tout va bien ?_

 _\- C'est juste l'émotion ça va passer. J'ai hâte de retrouver Oliver. »_

L'équipe rentra au repère et fêta sa victoire autour d'un verre de Vodka, apportée par Slade. Felicity s'était légèrement isolée après avoir remercier chacun d'entre eux. L'australien lui apporta un verre et trinqua avec elle tout en regardant Oliver retrouver Théa, William et John au commissariat.

 _« Que vas-tu faire maintenant Felicity ?_

 _\- Je vais enfin me reposer et demain je verrais Oliver. Il est plus que temps que l'on se retrouve._

 _\- Mais…je sens qu'il y a un mais._

 _\- Je vais honorer la promesse que j'ai faite au F.B.I. Il faut que j'assume les conséquences de mes actes et je suis sûre qu'Oliver fera tout pour me faire sortir de prison. Lyla a une idée déjà._

Slade regarda la jeune femme avec admiration.

 _\- J'admire ta force petite et ton courage. J'espère que tu es prête à affronter tout ce qui t'attend maintenant._

 _\- Je l'espère aussi,_ répondit Felicity en tremblant et vidant le reste de son verre avant de changer de sujet _. Je me suis chargé de vous faire sortir de Star City. Vous pouvez partir dans trois heures._

 _\- Merci. Et ma collègue assassine ? Bon sang, cette femme m'a fait voir du pays ce soir !_

Felicity rigola avant de dire discrètement.

 _\- Nyssa n'est pas attirée par les hommes. Gardez vos idées pour vous. Et elle part aussi dans quelques heures._

Slade sourit et fini son verre.

 _\- Dommage, j'étais prêt à de nouvelles aventures. Dis à Oliver que je lui souhaite mes félicitations pour votre mariage._

 _\- Je lui dirais. »_

Quelques heures plus tard, Felicity rejoignit la cachette fournie par Lyla, dont elle lui remit les clés en mains propres. Une jolie petite maison isolée à quatre kilomètres de la ville. Après un bon repas et une fois Lyla partie, la belle blonde s'endormit tranquillement pour la première fois depuis des mois.

* * *

Oliver regagnait enfin son appartement avec Théa, William et John.

William, vu l'heure, s'était endormi dans la voiture mais Oliver l'avait déposé dans son lit.

Une fois douché, Oliver s'attaqua au repas apporté par John, ce dernier raccrochant son téléphone.

 _« Lyla a mis Felicity en sécurité. Elle va bien mais elle est épuisée. Tu pourras la voir demain. Théa et William s'ils le veulent également, on trouvera bien comment faire. Elle nous embrasse._

 _\- Merci pour tout,_ dit Oliver à sa sœur et à son meilleur ami. _Merci d'avoir été là pour Felicity et d'avoir veillé sur mon fils. Vous savez, je vous ai vu à l'hôpital._

 _\- Comment ?_ demanda une Théa surprise.

 _\- Cayden_ , répondit sombrement l'archer. _Il avait des yeux partout et faisait tout pour que j'exécute ses plans._

 _\- C'est fini mec, il est aux mains du F.B.I. maintenant. Ils le feront craqué pour savoir où se trouve la bombe qu'il a conçu._

 _\- Oui, mais maintenant, on va tous aller se reposer,_ coupa Théa avec un grand sourire. _La soirée a été intense et une certaine Mme Queen nous attend demain._

 _\- Tu as raison Speedy. »_

Ce soir-là, Oliver alla se coucher dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où dormait sa femme il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, qui était froid et vide. Il souffla.

D'autres défis les attendez mais le jeune homme préférait les écarter de sa tête pour ce soir.

Une seule chose comptait : demain, Felicity et lui se retrouveraient enfin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **Chers lecteurs, un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus calme.**

 **Bonne journée et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Felicity finissait de revêtir les vêtements que Lyla lui avait apporter la veille : une robe à manche courte d'hiver, rose foncée avec des escarpins blancs. Elle alla se maquiller et lorsqu'elle vit son visage dans le miroir, elle fût choquée.

Elle paraissait encore fatiguée, les traits tirés et les cernes en attestant. Un bleu s'était formé vers sa tempe gauche.

La belle blonde mit un temps fou à tout camoufler…les miracles du maquillage ! Elle entendit le moteur d'une voiture dans l'allée et une Ducati. Ils étaient enfin là !

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, William lui sauta immédiatement dans les bras.

 _« Felicity ! Tu m'as manqué !_

La jeune femme retint la douleur qu'elle ressentait aux côtes et étreignit le petit William de toutes ses forces.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué aussi William,_ dit-elle avec un sourire.

Théa arriva en second.

 _\- Salut belle-sœur. Ravie que tu sois enfin parmi nous, il y en a deux qui n'en peuvent plus et qui veulent te voir._

John passa la porte avec Lyla et prit la belle blonde dans ses bras, ému.

 _\- Mon dieu, j'ai cru ne jamais te revoir Felicity._

 _\- Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir John._

Enfin, Oliver arriva sur le seuil. Felicity fut soulagée de voir que les hommes de Cayden ne l'avaient pas blessé physiquement. Il était toujours aussi magnifique. Les deux époux se regardèrent et s'étreignirent immédiatement.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes ou minutes, ils s'en fichaient.

Oliver murmura à l'oreille de sa femme :

 _\- Felicity Queen tu me rends vraiment dingue tu le sais ça ?! Ne me refais plus jamais ça._

 _\- Je le referais si toi ou un autre membre de notre famille disparait._

L'archer embrassa la belle blonde d'une telle manière qu'elle en rougit. Les autres rigolèrent.

 _\- Ce n'est pas qu'on ne veut pas vous laisser profiter en amoureux mais nous n'avons qu'un temps limité ici pour éviter tout soupçon, »_ dit Lyla avec le sourire que Felicity lui renvoya.

* * *

L'après-midi passa vite, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Oliver s'était absenté le temps d'aller prêter de nouveau serment à l'hôtel de ville. La ville avait plus que jamais besoin de lui et sa fonction aiderait Felicity. Il avait tenu à ne pas faire de déclarations publiques pour l'instant, vu que Felicity était toujours en fuite officiellement.

William, pendant ce temps, fit un récit détaillé à l'informaticienne de tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie, sous l'œil attendrit de Théa. Ces deux s'entendent si bien.

Théa et John lui parlèrent de ce qu'il se passait en ville. Ils essayaient de limiter les mauvaises nouvelles mais la jeune femme voyait bien que la ville ne se porter pas très bien. Heureusement, Oliver aller être de retour aux commandes.

Felicity vécut cette après-midi à fond, malgré la douleur que l'attaque avait généré.

Quand venu l'heure des adieux, cela fut difficile pour la jeune femme parce qu'elle n'avait rien dit de son plan à Théa et William. John était triste mais il respecta le choix de sa meilleure amie en lui disant au creux de l'oreille qu'il veillerait sur Oliver, Théa et William jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrange.

Oliver revint auprès d'elle dans la soirée, avec…

 _« Des lasagnes maison ! Mon plat préféré_ ! s'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains, l'eau à la bouche. _Tu es parfait !_

Oliver sourit et sortit du sac un énorme bouquet de pivoines roses, ainsi qu'une bouteille de Château Laffitte (année qu'il lui avait promis lors de leur rencontre^^).

L'archer s'approcha de sa femme d'un air tendre, l'enlaça en lui disant :

 _\- C'est toi qui est parfaite mon cœur. Commençons à profiter de la vie._

Felicity lui sourit mais à l'intérieur, un morceau de son cœur se briser. Il fallait qu'elle lui avoue qu'après cette seule soirée et nuit, elle irait se rende comme promis au F.B.I.

Mais la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien, si bien que plus la soirée avançait, plus la jeune femme peinait à révéler la vérité à son si charmant mari. Pourtant elle savait qu'Oliver pouvait encaisser mais à cet instant, ils étaient comme dans une bulle, nourrie de leur amour.

La belle blonde prit sur elle pour ne rien montrer et pourtant…

Que va-t-il se passer après ? Felicity se rappelait les mots de Slade. Oui, qu'allait-il se passer maintenant qu'Oliver était sorti ? La prison serait-elle si horrible à vire ? Puis l'informaticienne se rappela les femmes détenues, le cauchemar qu'elle avait subi. Bon sang, ça allait recommencer…

 _\- Chérie, est-ce que tout va bien ?_ me demanda Oliver. _Tu me sembles ailleurs._

 _\- Non, Oliver ça va._

 _\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…_

 _\- Bien sûr, désolée, je veux juste passer une nuit agréable avec mon mari. D'ailleurs cet endroit dépayse un peu non ?_

Oliver souriait d'un air félin, tout en susurrant à sa femme.

 _\- Comme une lune de miel en avance._

Felicity se retourna vers son homme, légèrement excitée.

 _\- Je trouve ça génial… Pourrais-tu me donner un aperçu de ce que sera notre lune de miel officiel ?_

 _\- Je ne vais pas que le faire, je vais te le montrer. »_

Une nuit pleine de passion les tint occupés de bonnes heures.

* * *

Felicity se leva de bonne heure sans faire de bruit.

Juste avant que Lyla ne vienne la chercher, la jeune femme écrivit un mot à son mari, les larmes aux yeux, espérant de toutes ses forces que ce qu'elle allait faire ne mettrait pas fin à son mariage.

Elle jeta un œil à Oliver qui dormait sur le ventre à poings fermés, calme mais fut sorti de sa contemplation par les pneus de la voiture.

La belle blonde atteignit vite le van. John était là, ainsi que l'équipe et Théa. La surprise était telle qu'elle ne put articuler que :

 _« Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! Vous ne devriez pas…_

 _\- Ils ont absolument tenu à venir, John parle beaucoup et ne sait pas tenir sa langue tu sais_ , répliqua Lyla avec un sourire rassurant.

 _\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ça toute seule_ , répondit John avec émotion.

 _\- On sera toujours là Felicity et avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, sache que je t'aime, tout comme William et je te promets de veiller sur Oliver_ , ajouta Théa émue.

 _\- Et nous on est désolé de ce que tu as dû subir et on va tout faire pour te sortir de là_ , répondit Dinah, Curtis et René hochant la tête avec la même détermination.

L'émotion gagna Felicity et elle se mit à pleurer. Théa la prit dans ses bras.

 _\- Souviens-toi que nous sommes là, et puis, Ollie ne laissera pas tomber si facilement. »_

Une demi-heure plus tard, le van se gara dans une ruelle adjacente au commissariat. Les adieux furent fugaces car l'informaticienne avait peur de se briser de l'intérieur si elle les faisait pour de bon.

Elle poussa la porte du commissariat, des armes furent aussitôt braquées sur elle, ce qui lui fit lever les mains en l'air. L'agente du F.B.I. sortit du bureau qu'elle occupait en scannant la belle blonde de la tête aux pieds.

 _« Mme Queen, je ne pensais pas vous voir aujourd'hui^^_

 _\- Comme vous le voyez je tiens mes promesses_ , répliqua de manière tranchante Felicity.

 _\- Conduisez Mme Queen dans une salle d'interrogation. »_

Et l'enfer était repartit se dit l'informaticienne.

* * *

Oliver se réveilla à peine dix minutes après la sortie de sa femme.

Il ne s'était senti aussi bien depuis très longtemps. Seulement l'angoisse le prit cinq minutes après avoir cherché Felicity partout.

Ce n'est que là qu'il vit un mot dans sa poche de veste.

« _**Oliver,**_

 _ **J'espère que tu me pardonneras de ce que je vais faire, mais si j'ai appris quelque chose auprès de toi toutes ces années, c'est que l'on doit affronter les conséquences de nos actes, aussi bons ou mauvais qu'il soit.**_

 _ **Je suis soulagée de te voir sain et sauf. Par pitié, ne fais rien d'illégal pour tenter de me voir près de toi à tout prix. Tu es devenu un homme fantastique, je n'aurais jamais pensé devenir ta femme, moi, petite It Girl.**_

 _ **Dis à Théa et William que je les aime de toutes mes forces. La lune de miel dont on parlait hier sera encore possible dans quelques années, en tout cas, cela me motive à rester forte.**_

 _ **Je t'aime mon amour, ne m'en veut pas.**_

 _ **Felicity »**_

Oliver froissa et jeta le papier contre le mur de colère, les larmes brouillant sa vue.

Il se précipita chez lui, où Théa et William parlaient. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Théa, il explosa de rage :

 _« Tu savais qu'elle allait se rendre ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!_

 _\- Elle savait que tu péterais un câble et maintenant que je te vois dans cet état, je comprends son inquiétude._

Oliver n'en écouta pas plus, il prit d'emblée son téléphone et contacta ses avocats…qui lui dirent qu'ils étaient déjà en route pour le commissariat sur ordre de Théa.

Le jeune homme raccrocha et se tourna vers sa sœur qui avait les mains sur les hanches :

 _\- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser Felicity sans protection ?!_

Oliver croisa le regard peiné de son fils et s'agenouilla vers lui :

 _\- William, je vais tout faire pour arranger ça. »_

Le petit hocha la tête avant de partir à l'école sous l'œil bienveillant de Raïssa, qui elle aussi, demanda à l'archer de vite ramener Felicity à la maison.

Frère et sœur se mirent en route. Oliver était bien décidé à sortir Felicity de ce commissariat aujourd'hui.

Il était temps d'agir dans la lumière. Après tout, être le Maire de cette ville sera un atout aujourd'hui.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **Chers lecteurs, je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre et je vous remercie pour tous vos reviews qui me motive plus que jamais.**

 **Merci à** **Lulzimevelioska, ophelie aurore Scott, firedarkness, Olicity-love, Evy 47, fernande et Angy qui me suivent depuis le début.**

 **Hâte de lire vos reviews. Bonne lecture et bonne journée :D**

* * *

Felicity répondait aux questions de l'agente concernant le sauvetage d'Oliver lorsque des surveillants frappèrent à la porte.

L'agente se tourna vers elle, légèrement irritée, puis sortit de la pièce.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'avocat à Oliver, Théa et l'informaticienne arriva seul.

 _« Ne dites plus un mot Felicity, je vous représente._

 _\- Oui comme la dernière fois^^^_ répondit la jeune femme sur un ton sarcastique.

Les avocats avaient tout tenté la dernière fois pour la sortir d'ici et cela s'était soldé par la case prison. Néanmoins, Jesse Oprey semblait très nerveux à cet instant, regardant du côté de la porte. Felicity comprit :

 _\- Mon mari est là ?_

 _\- Oui, l'agente vient de l'écarter de cette porte donc nous avons un peu de temps devant nous. Au vue des violences et de l'attaque subies en prison, nous allons demander votre relâchement en détention surveillée._

Felicity sentit son cœur battre la chamade :

 _\- Vous pouvez faire ça ?! je me suis évadée je vous signale !_

 _\- Je ne vous dis pas que ça va être du gâteau mais on peut le faire. Croyez-moi, Mme Queen, votre mari ne lâchera rien. Vu à la façon dont votre belle-sœur et lui m'ont accueilli au téléphone… excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû vous dire tout ça !_ s'exclama l'avocat apeuré.

 _\- Je suis désolée si Oliver et Théa y sont allés un peu fort ce matin avec vous. Ils ne font que vouloir le meilleur pour moi et apparemment Jesse, vous devriez prendre ça pour un compliment. »_

Jesse sourit à l'informaticienne.

L'agente revint au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, et Jesse lui expliqua ce qu'il comptait faire. Etonnamment, l'agente fixait la jeune femme mais avec un regard différent.

 _« Voudriez-vous nous aider à trouver l'endroit où Mr James a fait déplacer sa bombe Mme Queen ? Il n'y aura pas d'allégement de peine, juste un coup de main supplémentaire serait appréciable et de tous, vous une des seules à avoir approcher James. Oh et vu l'acharnement de Mr le Maire, je vais vous relâcher sous liberté surveillée à l'instant._

Felicity regarda l'agente avec des yeux écarquillés, croyant à une blague. Mais au même moment, un garde posa sur sa cheville un traceur et lui enleva ses menottes.

Elle regarda Jesse un instant et lui demanda de quitter la pièce. Puis se tourna vers l'agente :

 _\- Pourquoi ce changement d'attitude ?_

L'agente laissa un petit silence dans l'air avant de répondre :

 _\- Ce que j'ai dit est vrai. Vous avez approché l'ennemie de plus près, c'est une information non négligeable. Et depuis l'attaque du commissariat et du van, l'aide s'est rétrécie._

Felicity souriait, contente que son talent de hackeuse soit mis en avant :

 _\- Admettez-le, ce n'est pas la seule raison ?_

L'agente se crispa un peu et dit le regard dans celui de la belle blonde :

 _\- De toute ma carrière, je n'ai vu un sauvetage aussi bien exécuté qu'avant-hier. Venant de justiciers, cela m'a impressionné mais venant de vous cela m'a paru évident. Vous ne faites pas ça pour la gloire, défier la loi ou l'adrénaline, vous le faites pour sauver les habitants de cette ville._

Felicity lança en guise de réponse un regard entendu à la femme se tenant en face d'elle.

 _\- Nous nous reverrons au tribunal Mme Queen._

La jeune femme allait sortir mais avant, elle se retourna pour dire :

 _\- Je vous informe dès que j'avance sur la trace de cette bombe. »_

Felicity fut réceptionnée dès la sortie de la salle par Oliver et Théa, qui la conduisirent vite à l'appartement.

Théa prétexta le fait de plancher sur un communiqué de presse à l'hôtel de ville pour partir le plus vite possible d'Oliver et elle.

Bientôt, le couple resta seul. Une discussion houleuse s'annonçait.

* * *

Felicity voyait son mari essayer de se contenir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ils serraient ces poings et tourner comme un lion en cage dans le salon.

 _« Merci de m'avoir faite libérer chéri._

Oliver, de colère, pris la bougie avec son socle en verre et la fracassa contre le mur. Puis il se tourna vers une Felicity apeurée :

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi !?_ hurla-t-il.

 _\- Il fallait que je me rende, j'ai fait une promesse au F.B.I. avant ton sauvetage, je voulais te savoir en sécurité._

 _\- Et toi ? La seule chose que je voulais pour toi, c'était que tu sois enfin à la maison, près de ta famille !_

Oliver péta un câble :

 _\- Et tu as pensé à moi ? A William ?! Je pouvais arranger ça depuis le début, tu n'aurais pas dû parler à la presse…_

 _\- Ah bon ? Tu crois que j'ai fait ça pour le plaisir ?!_ s'emporta l'informaticienne _. Tu étais retenu en captivité par Cayden que J'AI fait libéré de son container il y a un an ! J'ai libéré un psychopathe Oliver, et il allait non seulement te tuer mais il compte bien anéantir la population entière !_

Chacun garda le silence un moment avant que Felicity ne dise :

 _\- Sache que dès que j'ai pris la décision de me rendre, j'ai pensé à protéger William tout le temps. Je le considère comme mon fils…_

 _\- Ben agis en tant que mère alors ! Parce que là tu ne fais que tout détruire !_ hurla de nouveau l'archer qui comprit, dès que les mots étaient lâchés, qu'il avait été trop loin.

Il tenta de s'approcher doucement de sa femme en larmes :

 _\- Felicity, je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas être aussi dur… »_

Sa phrase partit dans le vent. La jeune femme s'était réfugiée dans leur chambre pour pleurer.

Le jeune homme préféra laisser un peu d'espace à la belle blonde et entreprit de ramasser les restes de la bougie.

Il voulait aller réconforter sa femme mais son téléphone sonna, un appel urgent de l'hôtel de Ville. Oliver laissa un mot à sa belle qui s'était assoupie sur leur lit. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait…

* * *

Felicity reprit connaissance qu'en milieu d'après-midi. Une douleur lancinante la prenait au niveau de ses points de sutures exécutés à la va vite en prison. Il faut dire que depuis, la jeune femme n'avait pas forcément pris soin de sa plaie et surtout, elle n'avait ressenti aucune gêne, même lors de sa nuit avec son mari.

Elle trouva la force d'aller jusqu'à la salle de bain et vit avec horreur que l'une de ses plaies était infectée. Felicity hurla de douleur de toutes ses forces et surprit une Raïssa fraichement arrivée à l'appartement pour veiller sur elle.

La gouvernante porta une main à sa bouche, très inquiète :

 _« Mon dieu Felicity, il faut appeler un médecin !_

 _\- Non, non Raïssa, je vais appeler Mr Diggle, il a une formation médicale, je ne veux pas d'un inconnu ici,_ répondit la belle blonde en haletant, une main sur son abdomen et des gouttes de sueurs perlant à son front.

 _\- Je vais l'appeler, rallongez-vous s'il vous plait !_

La jeune femme perdit connaissance de nouveau et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, John la secouait comme une noix de coco.

 _\- Felicity, réveille-toi bon sang !_

 _\- Je suis ré… réveillée, qu'est-ce qui… John, tu es déjà là ?!_ se mit à balbutier l'informaticienne totalement dans le brouillard.

 _\- Tu as une infection sévère Felicity, je crois qu'il faut ouvrir pour nettoyer la plaie, il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital immédiatement._

 _\- Pas, d'hôpital, par pitié,_ articula distinctement la jeune femme.

John prit une minute pour se décider et dit à Raïssa qui observait la scène du pas de la porte :

 _\- Appelez Oliver, je vais me mettre au travail vous allez devoir me seconder…_

 _\- Pas… Oliver…en colère… »_

Felicity perdit connaissance pour de bon avant de finir sa phrase.

* * *

Oliver était en train de régler un problème concernant les policiers qui exigeaient plus d'effectifs depuis l'attaque du commissariat, lorsque Théa déboula en pleine réunion.

 _« Un problème très urgent nécessite ton attention maintenant._

Au ton de la voix de sa sœur, Oliver quitta la salle réunion sous l'œil exaspéré des policiers. Bien sûr, il mit Lance aux commandes de la réunion et l'autorisa à augmenter l'effectif de ces hommes très courageux.

 _\- Bon sang Speedy, j'espère que c'est une question de vie ou de mort, ces gars ne plaisantent pas !_ lança Oliver très exaspéré, se demandant bien ce qu'il allait lui tomber sur le coin du nez cette fois-ci.

Lorsque Théa lui dit, Oliver fonça direct à l'appartement, peu importe le nombre de feux grillés, une boule au ventre. Il trouva John dans leur chambre, en train d'entailler la peau de sa femme au scalpel…

 _\- Putain !_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai sédaté à fond même si elle avait perdu connaissance avant. Sa plaie est très infectée…_

 _\- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital tout de suite !_

 _\- Non elle ne veut pas y retourner. On va faire ça à la old school. Oliver, remplace Raïssa. Merci de votre aide Raïssa mais William va avoir besoin de compagnie lorsqu'il va rentrer de l'école. Il ne faut pas qu'il voit ça. Vous m'avez été d'une grande aide._

Oliver alla se laver les mains et passa des gants sous l'œil dégouté et inquiet de Théa, qui au bout de deux minutes préféra laisser les hommes entre eux et proposa d'aller chercher William après l'école et d'aller manger une glace.

Ce que voyait John, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. L'infection s'était un peu étendue et il dût ouvrir un peu plus la plaie déjà bien ouverte. Il nettoya avec grand soin tout ce bordel, et referma avec autant de soin.

Oliver prenait régulièrement le pouls et la tension de sa femme grâce à un petit appareil que l'ancien soldat avait emmené.

Les deux amis se nettoyèrent un à un dans la salle de bain tout en veillant sur la belle blonde.

 _\- Elle devrait se réveiller dans trois heures, je lui ai mis des antidouleurs en perfusion, sa tension remonte et son pouls se calme, je pense que Felicity est sortie d'affaire. Je vous ai laissé des antibiotiques qu'elle devra prendre trois fois par jour pendant au moins deux semaines et je viendrais tous les jours pour surveiller la plaie._

Oliver souffla de soulagement.

 _\- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit à propos de sa plaie ?_ demanda John _. Quand vous étiez à la cachette tu n'as rien remarqué ?_

 _\- Elle ne s'est plainte de rien et j'étais tellement content de ne plus être détenu que je n'ai pas fait attention et puis, on s'est disputé ce matin avant que j'aille à la mairie,_ avoua honteusement l'archer tout en regardant Felicity blême et fragile sur leur lit.

 _Effectivement, elle a dit que tu étais en colère. »_

Le jeune homme raconta les détails de la dispute à John, sans toutefois dire ce qu'il avait découvert sur l'état de santé de sa femme dans le dossier hospitalier donné par Cayden. John le rassura et lui dit que c'était normal qu'il ait ressenti de la colère mais que maintenant, il fallait avant tout que les mariés pensent à avancer ensemble.

* * *

Felicity se réveilla dans le brouillard. Elle sentit une main lui caresser le visage. Oliver se tenait près d'elle et parlait très vite. Elle distingua la voix de John également.

 _« Wow, parlez-moi vite, j'ai la tête dans le pâté_ , dit-elle ce qui fit rire nerveusement John et Oliver.

L'archer embrassa une nouvelle fois l'informaticienne.

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolé Felicity pour tout ! Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi dur avec toi…_

 _\- C'est oublié. Merci John._

 _\- Ne nous refais plus aussi peur. Je viendrais demain matin pour vérifier que tout va bien et au moindre soucis vous m'appelez._

 _\- Ok._

La belle blonde souffla un bon coup. La douleur était nettement moins intense, merci aux antidouleurs ! Oliver la couvait du regard.

 _\- Oliver tu dois avoir du travail à la Mairie. Raïssa est là ne t'inq…_

 _\- Je ne quitte plus aujourd'hui, tu m'as fait une peur bleue et je dois me comporter comme ton mari. Tu t'aies sacrifié pour moi pendant des semaines et depuis nos retrouvailles j'ai été horrible avec toi…_

Felicity posa sa main contre la joue de l'archer.

 _\- C'est oublié chéri et tu as raison nous sommes mariés et nous avons William. Je dois penser à ce qui est bien pour notre famille. Où est William ? Quelle heure est-il ?! Oh mon dieu ! J'espère qu'il n'a rien vu !_

 _\- Théa est avec lui, elle a été le chercher à l'école et ils vont aller manger une glace._

L'informaticienne soupira de soulagement. Oliver grimpa sur le lit et laissa sa femme nichait sa tête au creux de son cou.

 _\- Maintenant repose toi mon amour. Je reste là. Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver. »_

Felicity se sentait enfin chez elle contre le jeune homme. Le monde pourrait bien s'acharner sur elle demain.

Elle ne savait pas que dans un peu moins de quatre mois, Oliver et elle affronteraient un des plus grand défi de leur vie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **Chers lecteurs, la suite de la fanfic est enfin là. Désolée de mon retard, n'étant pas beaucoup chez moi cette semaine, difficile d'écrire tranquille.**

 **Bonne nuit et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

(Quatre mois plus tard)

Felicity regardait par la baie vitrée de l'appartement. Il faisait beau, un temps pour aller se promener.

La jeune femme était d'une humeur morose.

Le bracelet qu'elle portait à la cheville n'était qu'un léger inconvénient comparé à ce qu'elle traversait chaque jour après avoir été placée en liberté surveillée.

Au début, Felicity sortait presque tous les jours, pour faire des courses ou allait chercher William à l'école, ou juste se balader, aller courir pour se changer les idées entre deux projets pour le montage de sa boîte avec Curtis ou ses recherches sur Cayden.

Seulement, le fait que la femme du maire ait un « pass droit sortie de prison » selon certains habitants de Star City ne passait pas. Au commencement, ce n'était quelques piques par-ci par-là dans la rue, des mauvais regards mais plus le temps avançait, plus les choses empirèrent.

La semaine dernière, un enfant de la même classe que William s'en était pris à lui et lorsque le couple a voulu en discuté avec l'école, la jeune femme avait été reçue comme un chien. Oliver ne voulait pas laisser passer ça mais pour le bien de William, Felicity décida qu'il ne fallait pas faire de vagues et ne rien dire.

Puis, hier, l'informaticienne voulut sortir juste pour aller courir car elle allait péter les plombs si elle continuait à se terrer chez elle mais deux passantes la firent trébucher et lui crachèrent dessus en lui disant qu'elle avait trahi cette ville et que si Arrow avait été là, il l'aurait tué.

La belle blonde avait été secourue par son garde du corps (qu'Oliver avait veillé à engager lui-même) et s'était effondrer en larmes sans dire un mot de plus. Elle comptait se ressaisir avant l'arrivée de William et de son mari, mais l'archer avait eu vent de la violence de l'accident.

 _« Ça va passer Felicity, je te le promets. Les gens ne savent même pas pourquoi ils sont en colère…_ commença un Oliver triste de voir sa femme subir ça.

 _\- J'ai avoué devant cette ville que je travaillais avec The Hood, Arrow et Green Arrow Oliver ! Tu penses qu'ils allaient me dérouler le tapis rouge ?!_

 _\- Tu es avant tout ma femme et ils devraient te montrer un peu plus de respect…_

 _\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Ça ne va pas disparaitre de sitôt. Ils veulent ma tête pour ce procès. Je ne vais pas m'en sortir Oliver !,_ s'écria Felicity sur un ton déchirant.

L'archer serra sa femme dans ses bras tout en embrassant le haut de son front pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Oliver non plus ne vivait pas un bon moment à la mairie. Heureusement ses collaborateurs le soutenaient mais à chaque réunion incluant l'opposition, il devait garder son sang-froid face à des carnassiers prêts à tout pour le destituer.

Bien sûr, il ne disait rien à sa femme qui en subissait assez.

Les choses s'étaient arrangées pour l'instant avec l'équipe formée de Curtis, Dinah et René. John assurait le rôle de Green Arrow pour alléger Oliver. Ils s'étaient proposés volontairement.

Le jeune souleva le menton de Felicity et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

 _\- Nous avons affronté pire mon cœur. Et en aidant le FBI, tu montres aux habitants de cette ville que tu veilles à leur sécurité._

 _\- Ils ne seront au courant de rien._

 _\- Je vais veiller à ce qu'il sache que tu es une magnifique personne chérie._

Felicity se tourna vivement vers son mari.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Oliver !?_ Demanda la belle blonde inquiète.

 _\- Tu le verras ce soir, d'ailleurs il faut que j'aille au bureau. Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime. »_

L'informaticienne regarda son mari partir… qu'avait-il fait !?

* * *

Le soir-même, William dinait avec Felicity calmement, lorsque la belle blonde eut un appel de Lance.

 _« Bonsoir Felicity, comment allez-vous ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas le top de la forme mais je vais dire que ça va et vous ? Pourquoi m'appelez-vous si tard ?_

 _\- Oliver s'apprête à faire une déclaration depuis la mairie. Il m'a demandé de vous appeler pour que vous mettiez la chaine des infos._

Après s'être entretenue avec Lance, la jeune femme mit la télé, William se joint à elle. Oliver se tenait derrière un pupitre devant l'hôtel de ville, l'air sévère.

\- … _habitants, ces derniers temps, une affaire qui me touche de près a suscité de vives réactions de la part de certains d'entre vous. Comme vous le savez, j'ai été victime d'un enlèvement il y a peu par un individu du nom de Cayden James qui a été arrêté en grande partie avec l'aide de ma femme Felicity Queen._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il…_ commença Felicity avant de continuer d'écouter son mari.

 _\- Certains pensent que justice ne sera pas faite pour ma femme. La vérité est que je savais qu'elle travaillait pour Green Arrow depuis longtemps, même si je ne l'ai jamais vu de mes yeux, Felicity a partagé ce secret avec moi et la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé depuis, c'est que ma femme est une sacrée héroïne._

Quelques voix mécontentes s'élèvent mais Oliver les fit taire.

 _\- Ma femme a toujours eu la même ligne de conduite : veiller sur les habitants de cette ville. Malheureusement, un cas de conscience lui a fait prendre la décision de faire évader Cayden James. Mais j'ai une question à vous poser : est-ce qu'une personne ici n'a jamais fait d'erreurs ? je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas une de ces personnes._

Le silence se tint sous le regard éberlué de la blondinette.

 _\- Une chose dont je suis absolument sûr à cet instant, c'est que Felicity Queen a pris le risque de révéler sa véritable identité pour pouvoir me faire libérer et je la respecte énormément pour cela. Pendant toutes ces années, elle a œuvré dans l'ombre pour pouvoir faire triompher le bien dans cette ville. Bien sûr, tout comme vous et moi, elle sait qu'elle devra être traduite en justice et est prête à assumer ses actions. Je ne vous demanderais qu'une seule chose : ma femme n'est pas un petit dealer de rue et mérite plus qu'un mauvais regard ou de se faire cracher dessus. Si un de vos proches ferait tout pour vous sauver et subirait de telles injures, cela vous plairait-il ?_

Oliver prit une inspiration et dit :

 _\- Felicity Queen collabore depuis des semaines avec le FBI pour mettre la main sur le réseau de Cayden James. Son envie de sauver cette ville est sans faille malgré ce qu'elle subit de certains quotidiennement. Et je vais aider le FBI dans ses recherches pour le bien de la ville…_

Oliver poursuit pendant une minute sa déclaration avant de se retirer.

L'informaticienne était bouleversée par la prise de parole de son mari. William sourit timidement avant de dire :

 _\- Papa a raison et même si personne ne le voit, Felicity tu es une putain d'héroïne ! »_

Felicity sourit légèrement et prétexta de passer un coup de fil dans la chambre pour se retirer. Seulement, la nausée la prit et elle vida le contenu de son diner dans les toilettes.

Une fois sa bouche rincée, la jeune femme se regarda dans le miroir et comprit que c'était elle-même dont elle était dégoutée.

Avait-elle vraiment fait du bien à cette ville ? Elle avait fait évadé Cayden James et maintenant c'était le chaos.

La jeune femme appela Théa et lui demanda de s'occuper de William le temps qu'elle aille parler à Oliver. La brunette vint sans se poser plus de questions que ça.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Oliver franchit la porte d'entrée.

 _« Théa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _\- Felicity voulait que je vienne pour veiller sur mon neveu le temps qu'elle vienne te parler… Où est-elle ?_

 _\- Felicity n'est jamais venue me voir._

Théa commença à paniquer. Felicity avait réussi à contourner le gps de son bracelet de cheville.

 _\- Tu penses qu'elle est en danger ou qu'elle a eu un incident ?_

L'archer regarda la télé toujours allumée sur la chaine des infos. Il comprit aussitôt.

 _\- Peux-tu rester encore un peu s'il te plait, je pense savoir où se trouve Felicity. »_

Le jeune homme ne sait pas pourquoi il avait eu tout de suite cet instinct mais il se retrouva à descendre les escaliers du tout premier repère, où il retrouva une Felicity en train de faire le tour du propriétaire, des larmes sur ses joues. Là où tout avait commencé.

Il ne restait quasiment plus rien du repère, à part des étagères et des bureau vides. Felicity avait posé les mains sur son ancien bureau.

 _« J'ai vu ton discours aux infos, comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?_ demanda une informaticienne presque honteuse de regarder l'homme qu'elle aime.

 _\- La question est plutôt, pourquoi tu viens ici ?_ répliqua avec douceur le jeune homme.

Felicity recula cependant ce qui surprit l'archer.

 _\- Tu sais que William m'a dit que j'étais une putain d'héroïne après ton charmant discours ?! Je ne suis pas une héroïne Oliver, je t'ai trahi ! J'ai trahis notre mariage !_

 _\- Comment ça t…_

 _\- En me mariant avec toi, je t'ai promis de te protéger et je ne l'ai pas fait. Ce soir, tu as avoué devant les caméras que tu savais que j'étais Overwatch ! Tu n'aurais pas dû parler à la télé ! Je ne suis pas la personne que tu as défendu ce soir !_

 _\- Felicity, tu n'as jamais failli à ton devoir et maintenant c'est moi qui fait le mien_! s'emporta Oliver _. Je ne supporte plus que les gens te méprise pour quelque chose que Arrow, The Hood, Green Arrow ou moi a pu bien faire ! Même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre chérie, tu es mon héroïne. Toutes ces années à agir à mes côtés dans l'ombre, tu sais ce que j'ai dit à Laurel quand tu t'es retrouvé à l'hôpital à cause de Darhk ?_

Felicity fermait les yeux. Oliver s'approcha et lui caressa la joue.

 _\- Je lui ai dit que de tous les membres de l'équipe, tu étais la plus courageuse. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle était plus que d'accord avec ça. Depuis le début j'ai mis ma vie entre tes mains et j'en suis sorti plus fort à chaque fois._

 _\- J'aurais voulu mourir le jour où Darhk m'a fait tirer dessus !_ hurla la jeune femme désespérée. _J'aurais voulu mourir à la place de Samantha sur cette ile de merde !_

L'archer ne dit rien, accablé par le chagrin de ce qu'il entendait et se mit à serrer sa femme qui se débattait comme une lionne dans ses bras.

 _\- Tu vaux mieux que ça Felicity et même si cela ne se voit pas pour l'instant, je veux que tu te concentres sur le fait que tu n'es pas seule ! William, Théa, John et moi seront toujours là même si tu ne le veux pas à cet instant. Je ne veux pas que tu sombres dans les ténèbres à cause de personnes te jugeant sans te connaitre vraiment. Je t'aime Felicity, plus que ma vie et tu es la plus belle personne que j'ai rencontrée. »_

Felicity écouta son mari et d'un seul coup s'appuya sur lui, épuisée de tout ce poids la pesant depuis ses quatre derniers mois.

Le jeune homme porta sa femme, qui venait de s'endormir dans ses bras.

Il n'allait rien lâcher pour elle.

* * *

Le lendemain, Oliver se réveilla de bonne heure en trouvant leur lit vide. Il se mit à se lever comme un dératé et vit sa femme en train de faire fonctionner à plein régime son ordinateur perso sur le table de salle à manger, quatre tasses de café vides à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme sourit et alla voir sa femme sur qui il posa sa main sur son épaule.

 _« Tu es déjà debout ?_

La belle blonde tourna son visage souriant vers celui de l'archer et le posa sur sa main.

 _\- En pleine nuit, je me suis souvenue que je possédais peut-être une trace du plan de Cayden, tu sais le soir où toi tu as joué les Overwatch…_

 _\- Oui, je me souviens._

 _\- Je suis sûr que je peux remonter à quelque chose de concret, mais je dois m'y remettre…_

Oliver allait commencer à aller redémarrer la cafetière lorsqu'il entendit :

 _\- Je suis désolée pour hier soir chéri. Merci de ton soutien sans faille, tu as raison, il faut que je continu à me battre. »_

Le jeune homme souriait. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui avait porté sa femme à bout de bras et il le ferait autant que nécessaire.

Trois jours plus tard, Felicity trouverait enfin quelque chose de concret, si terrifiant qu'elle en lâcherait sa tasse de café au sol.

* * *

 **Petit chapitre remplit de doute pour notre It Girl.**

 **La suite va commencer à bouger sévère ! Parce que Cayden n'allait pas se rendre sans plan de secours !**

 **Bonne nuit encore et hâte de lire vos commentaires :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 **Chers lecteurs, voici un nouveau chapitre de cette Fanfic qui j'espère vous plait toujours. Il y a encore quelques chapitres à écrire.**

 **Encore merci pour tous vos reviews et un merci à Angy, Olicity-Love, Melissa à qui je ne peux répondre et qui m'ont aussi envoyé, tout comme vous des reviews sur mon OS 'la robe' et sur mon autre Fanfic 'amnésie déconcertante dont je publierai la fin demain.**

 **Je vous prépare en parallèle une autre Fanfic.**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée :D**

* * *

Felicity n'en revenait pas. Cayden était un vrai malade !

La bombe qu'il prévoyait était au moins une dizaine de fois plus dévastatrice que la première. Non seulement Star City serait rayée de la carte en cas d'explosion, mais aussi la moitié des Etats Unis serait paralysée par un virus cent fois pire que celui inventée par la belle blonde il y a quelques années. Cayden prévoyait de doter la bombe d'un système de cryptage très sophistiqué, même l'informaticienne n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. De plus, Cayden comptait revendre ce prototype à d'autres pays dans le monde en cas de succès ici.

Un compte à rebours s'était affiché sur l'écran d'ordinateur de la belle blonde indiquant moins de 18h…

Oliver et elle se mirent d'accord et informèrent d'emblée l'équipe de Curtis, Digg et Lyla (du coup A.R.G.U.S.), puis enfin le FBI qui dû avertir la Sécurité Intérieure, ainsi que les conseillers municipaux à la Mairie.

Pendant qu'Oliver réfléchissait à un plan avec John, Curtis, Dinah et René, Felicity s'avançait dans une salle d'interrogatoire avec l'agente du FBI. Elle était tendue. L'agente s'arrêta devant la porte :

 _« Ne lui donnait pas de raison de prendre l'avantage sur vous et essayer de le faire craquer. Mr James pense qu'il est le meilleur dans son domaine…_

 _\- Ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir_ ! s'exclama Felicity en soupirant pour relâcher le stress.

 _\- Je serais de l'autre côté de la vitre avec mes hommes._

 _\- Ok. C'est parti !_

Cayden releva la tête, l'air serein et un sourire malicieux en voyant la jeune femme arriver.

 _\- Felicity ! Vous venez toute seule…oh ! Je suppose que nous sommes écoutés derrière cette vitre sans teint^^^Typique des bureaucrates !_

L'informaticienne ne souleva pas ce point et s'assit en face de l'ennemi.

 _\- Ce séjour en prison ne vous aura pas trop laisser de séquelles physiques, vous avez l'air rayonnante !_

 _\- Je ne suis là que parce que vous avez demandé à ce que je vienne. Que voulez-vous Cayden ? Je sais déjà vos plans._

 _\- Ah, vraiment Mme Queen ? En êtes-vous sûr ? Qui ne vous dit pas que j'ai trafiqué mes propres données pour semer le doute ?!_

Felicity fut perplexe sur le moment et Cayden le vit.

 _\- Vous ne savez même pas dans quelle direction avancer, c'est très intéressant et très stupide pour une informaticienne avec un talent qui dépasse de loin ces crétins derrière la vitre !_

 _\- Ça suffit !_ cria la jeune femme, exaspérée. _On vous arrêtera Cayden. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir…_

 _\- Oh, ça c'est facile à deviner. Felicity, vous et ces bureaucrates n'arriveraient pas à arrêter mon projet. Dommage que nous ne soyons pas alliés, nous aurions fait de grandes choses. J'avais tellement de projets pour vous._

L'informaticienne souffla et dit en se levant :

 _\- Je préfère sauver la ville de personnes dans votre genre._

 _\- Et pourtant vous risquez la prison à cause de vos choix._

 _\- Tout comme vous, sauf que moi je les assume ! On se verra à votre procès Cayden._

 _\- Chère Felicity, je ne serais ici pour y assister._

Avant de sortir de là, Cayden dit quelque chose à Felicity qui la fit trembler. Elle ferma la porte et l'agente vint la rejoindre l'air grave.

 _\- Désolée que vous ayez eu à l'affronter… Je ne savais pas pour ce que James vous a dit avant de partir… c'est sadique._

 _\- Le plus important maintenant c'est de faire le tri dans les informations que Cayden vient de me donner car sans le vouloir il m'en a donné ! j'ai une idée mais il va falloir la jouer discret si vous me le permettez._

 _\- Je vous écoute. »_

Felicity était soulagée que l'agente soit aussi indulgente et disposée à l'écouter. Il y avait beaucoup de boulot à abattre et pas beaucoup d'heure…

* * *

(Une heure après la discussion Cayden/ Felicity)

 _« Cayden compte bien s'échapper avant l'explosion de la ville et d'après ce qu'Oliver et vous, avaient vu pendant que vous le libériez, il y a bien une bombe._

John, Oliver, Dinah, René, Curtis, Lance, Théa et Lyla étaient tous réunis pour entendre ce qu'avait donner l'interrogatoire au commissariat.

 _\- Il a tenté de semer le doute en me disant qu'il avait trafiqué ses données mais je pense qu'il essayait juste…_

 _\- De te faire perdre ton temps,_ finit Lyla _. Il te nargue, ça ne m'étonne pas. Cayden James a toujours été connu pour son égo démesuré._

 _\- Exact. J'ai demandé à l'agente du FBI de poser sur James un traceur en le raccompagnant en cellule. J'en avait apporté un que j'avais fabriquer… Un que je vous avais collé,_ dit précautionneusement et surtout d'un air désolé la belle blonde à Curtis, Dinah et René.

Tout le monde attendait leur réaction mais René dit en haussant les épaules :

 _\- Si ça peut arrêter ce malade ça me va._

 _\- Pareil,_ ajouta Curtis.

Tout le monde apporta sa pierre à l'édifice d'un plan béton. A la fin, Felicity s'adressa à l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

 _\- Ça va être un gros challenge mais je sais que tous ensemble, nous pouvons y arriver. Ces derniers mois ont été un carnage et chacun avait ses torts. J'espère vraiment qu'après avoir fait échouer les plans de ce malade, on continuera de tous travailler ensemble. Ce n'est pas des équipes différentes que je vois ici ce soir, mais des amis et surtout une grande famille recomposée."_

Oliver prit la main de sa femme et tout le monde acquiesça et se mit au travail ou allèrent mettre leurs enfants à l'abri.

Felicity avait demandé à Oliver de revenir chez eux pour ne pas éveiller de gros soupçons par rapport au traceur qu'elle avait piraté une fois de plus. Elle travaillerait de là avec Curtis.

* * *

Une fois la station d'ordinateurs installée, Oliver voulait partir rejoindre la mairie pour travailler avec le FBI et la Sécurité intérieure qui l'attendaient de pied ferme, mais l'informaticienne lui demanda de rester cinq minutes et s'éclipsa dans leur chambre.

L'archer était très surpris de cette demande. Il rejoignit sa femme qui avait l'air très tendue.

 _« Tu sais que je t'aime chérie mais on a du boulot à abattre…_

 _\- Je sais que tu es au courant pour le bébé et le reste. Cayden me l'a dit avant que je quitte la salle d'interrogatoire._

Le regard d'Oliver se durcit mais la belle blonde posa sa main sur le bras de son mari.

 _\- Je suis désolée qu'il t'ait montré cela. Je sais qu'on peut en reparler plus tard mais tu sais que je n'aime pas les cachoteries. Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'était pour te protéger mais je le ferais plus._

 _\- Je ne t'en veux pas Felicity,_ répondit Oliver en serrant sa femme dans ses bras _. Et nous affronterons tout ça le moment venu. Je veux des enfants avec toi et je sais qu'on y arrivera_.

Felicity regarda dans le vague, ne voulant pas trop se projeter dans l'avenir _._

 _\- En parlant d'enfant, je veux que tu emmènes William en dehors de Star City au cas où._

 _\- J'ai déjà demandé à Théa si elle était d'accord pour le faire,_ répondit le jeune homme. _Au cas où les choses tourneraient mal, il faut qu'il ait quelqu'un de la famille auprès de lui._

La jeune femme souriait légèrement.

 _\- J'ai promis à William qu'il retrouverait son père donc nous allons arrêter les plans de Cayden et je vais m'y mettre de ce pas._

 _\- Moi aussi._

L'archer rattrapa sa femme quittant déjà la chambre par le bras et l'attira contre lui pour un baiser mémorable.

 _\- Je remercie le ciel de m'avoir fait rencontrer une femme aussi exceptionnelle, talentueuse, belle et intelligente que toi._

 _\- Et moi je remercie le ciel de t'avoir apporté enfin de la lumière dans tes ténèbres et de t'avoir dans ma vie._

 _\- Oh ça, ce n'est pas le ciel qui l'a fait, c'est toi mon cœur. »_

Un dernier baiser et le couple se sépara pour accomplir leur mission de sauver la ville des griffes d'un Cayden assez égocentrique pour ne pas avoir une seule fois remarqué son nouveau traceur qui allait l'emmener à sa perte.

* * *

Six heures plus tard, Oliver annonçait devant les caméras aux habitants de Star City qu'ils étaient enfin en sécurité et que la menace de Cayden James avait été neutralisée grâce aux efforts des autorités, de la mairie et des justiciers. La bombe avait été vite démantelée et le virus avait été contenu et détruit par Curtis et Felicity.

Et lorsque les journalistes lui demandèrent si sa femme avait contribué à ce gros travail de sauvetage de la ville, l'archer répondit fièrement avec un sourire par l'affirmative en disant que Felicity avait une fois de plus sauver Star City.

L'agente avait appréhender elle-même Cayden qui avait tenté de s'enfuir à nouveau avec des ressources extérieures, et après un accord avec les autorités supérieures, Cayden James avait une cellule à A.R.G.U.S.

Le prisonnier fulminait de rage et cela redoubla d'intensité lorsqu'il vit une certaine It Girl lui rendant visite le lendemain dans le quartier hyper sécurisé de l'A.R.G.U.S.

« _Je vous avais dit qu'on se reverrais à votre procès Cayden,_ répliqua une Felicity soulagée que cette menace soit derrière elle.

 _\- Je dois avouer que vous avez été plutôt intelligente sur ce coup. La partie est peut-être terminée pour moi, mais pas pour vous Felicity._

 _\- Si vous parlez du procès, je suis prête à l'affronter._

Cayden s'approcha des barreaux :

 _\- Je peux vous assurer que vous irez et souffrirez en prison. J'ai des hommes et des femmes partout à mon service. Ce que vous y avait vécu la première fois ne se reproduira pas de façon aussi brutale, mais je peux vous promettre que la torture n'en sera que plus douce. L'esprit est une chose si fragile et si facile à casser l'usure. »_

Felicity ne répondit pas et préféra partir.

Les prochains mois seraient durs certes, voir les années à venir, mais elle avait auprès d'elle sa famille. Elle rentra auprès d'Oliver, Théa et William qui lui avait fait la surprise de lui concocter ses plats préférés et avaient même fait faire un gâteau avec un dessin de Felicity en Wonderwoman sur le dessus.

La jeune femme souriait de nouveau. Il était pour l'instant crucial de savourer ce moment de bonheur. Le reste pourrait attendre demain.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 **Chers lecteurs, voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette Fanfic.**

 **J'attends vraiment vos commentaires avec impatience. Comment imaginez-vous le chapitre final ? Est-ce que vous avez aimé la lire cette histoire ?**

 **Dans le même temps je vous publie le début de ma nouvelle Fanfic quasiment terminée intitulée « La perte » et qui fait déjà dix chapitres.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée. :D**

* * *

Trois mois après le sauvetage de la ville, Cayden James n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir un procès digne de ce nom car une vieille connaissance à lui se chargea de le faire tuer dans un couloir de Iron Heights.

Le procès de Felicity se tint un mois après ce fait. Ce fut très difficile à vivre moralement pour toute la famille mais, grâce à son courage et sa collaboration avec les autorités pour s'occuper de sauver la ville, la belle blonde fut condamnée à quatre ans de prison avec sursis en sachant que sa peine serait reconvertie en liberté conditionnelle avec interdiction de quitter la ville pendant ce temps.

Oliver, Théa et leurs avocats s'étaient battus pour ce résultat et étaient soulagés de voir l'informaticienne à la maison pour de bon.

Dans le même temps, l'archer avait pris la décision de ne plus porter son costume pour pouvoir être présent pour sa femme et son fils. L'équipe gérée par Curtis et l'A.R.G.U.S. se chargeaient de protéger les habitants de la ville la nuit tandis que le jeune homme s'en occupait le jour avec sa fonction de Maire.

Le couple était plus qu'heureux l'un comme l'autre de se réveiller chaque matin en voyant sa moitié.

Seulement, au bout de deux ans et demi, les choses n'étaient pas aussi roses.

* * *

« _Oh non ! ça recommence, non !_ gémissait la belle blonde, se tordant de douleur dans le salon en début d'après-midi.

Théa arriva dix minutes après l'appel de sa belle-sœur, et maintenant la brunette patientait dans la salle d'attente en se demandant pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur Felicity.

Oliver arriva en panique, la jeune sœur lui fit signe :

 _\- Mon dieu, comment va-t-elle ?!_

 _\- Les médecins s'occupent d'elle Ollie. Ils l'ont emmené pour un curetage… je suis désolée._

L'archer tapa dans le mur en signe de désespoir et de colère. Depuis un an et demi, le couple avait décidé d'avoir un enfant en ignorant les avertissements des médecins, mais malheureusement Felicity vivait sa deuxième fausse couche.

Et comme la dernière fois, Oliver n'avait pas été là… Il s'en voulait tellement.

Dans la soirée, le jeune homme put rester auprès de sa femme qui s'était réveiller il y a une heure. La blondinette avait perdu tout éclat dans son regard et dit d'une voix éteinte à Oliver :

 _\- Tu peux aller voir William maintenant, ça va._

Le jeune homme voulait s'approcher plus près mais il essuya un refus de la main.

 _\- Théa est auprès de lui, je veux rester avec toi._

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu restes Oliver parce qu'à chaque fois que ton regard croise le mien, j'y vois que de la déception et de la culpabilité alors que ça n'est même pas de ta faute, ça arrive, c'est tout._

 _\- C'est de ma faute. Darhk, les missions, tes blessures, c'est arrivé parce que tu es restée toutes ces années dans l'équipe._

Felicity ne dit rien à ce moment-là car elle était en colère et avait peur de dire des choses horribles à l'homme qu'elle aime.

 _\- On en reparlera mais pitié, va-t'en chéri. »_

Oliver se leva, le cœur lourd et se mit en route pour l'appartement.

* * *

William était fou d'inquiétude et très triste pour son père et Felicity. Triste tout court d'ailleurs. Le garçon aimait son père et Felicity, et aimait la vie qu'ils avaient tous le trois. Il désirait tellement avoir un frère ou une sœur pour partager tout ça, tout comme son père avait Théa.

Sa mère lui manquait énormément, mais cette nouvelle vie lui plaisait également. Felicity était géniale avec lui depuis son arrivée à Star City. Elle ne méritait pas de subir toutes ces déceptions. Et surtout, William pouvait voir chaque jour à quel point Oliver et Felicity s'aimaient. Il espérait un jour peut-être trouver une fille qui le fasse sourire, avec qui il pourrait tout affronter et surtout savourer la vie.

La porte s'ouvrit et Oliver essaya de masquer sa peine, seulement, William l'avait vu et ressenti l'espace d'une seconde.

 _« Hey, tu n'es pas encore au lit ?_ dit Oliver avec douceur.

 _\- Tante Théa m'a expliqué. Comment va Felicity ?_

 _\- Pas très bien mais elle ira mieux dans quelques temps, c'est une battante._

 _\- Oui. Et toi papa ? Comment ça va ?_

Oliver souriait tristement à cette question et inspira fort.

 _\- Ça ira mieux dans quelques temps mon fils. Et maintenant, va te mettre au lit tu as cours demain._

William alla dans les bras de son père avant d'embrasser Théa qui était restée un peu en retrait pour laisser ce moment entre père et fils.

Oliver craqua et mit sa tête entre ses mains, les larmes commençant à couler ce qui brisa le cœur de la brunette qui vint près de lui.

 _\- Laisse-toi aller Ollie, il faut que ça sorte. Je suis là, tout va bien._

 _\- Pourquoi ça nous arrive à nous ?! »_

Théa n'arriva pas à sortir une réponse correcte à son frère et le laissa exprimer son chagrin jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme sur le canapé, puis alla prendre le frais sur la terrasse de l'appartement.

Le lendemain, la brunette passa à l'hôpital avec l'ordinateur de Felicity et une petite boite pleine de choses pour réconforter sa belle-sœur.

Lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Felicity, Théa dut vraiment prendre sur elle pour ne pas afficher une once de tristesse.

 _« Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de quelques petites choses le temps que tu restes ici._

 _\- Merci Théa,_ répondit une blondinette reconnaissante.

Les deux belle-sœur restèrent un moment silencieuses, ne sachant pas comment aborder ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Puis Felicity demanda :

 _\- Comment va Oliver ? Et William ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop inquiet ! Et je n'ai pas été tendre avec Oliver…_

 _\- Ils sont inquiets évidemment, mais l'important c'est que tu reviennes vite à la maison._

Un nouveau silence s'imposa et Théa dit :

 _\- Ne te ferme pas à Ollie. Il s'en veut beaucoup, mais tu sais que ça ne le quitteras jamais._

 _\- Je sais mais j'ai peur qu'il regrette son choix…_

La brunette leva un souci interrogateur :

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_

 _\- Moi._

Théa se mit à éclater de rire puis reprit un air sérieux.

 _\- S'il y a une chose dont je suis absolument sûre, c'est de l'amour que te porte mon frère et William. Oliver a connu beaucoup de femme, dont Laurel qui était juste parfaite… mais tu sais quoi ? Elle n'était tout simplement pas faite pour lui. Le fait que j'ai découvert votre histoire très tard en dit long. Mon frère cachait son bonheur…_

 _\- Que je suis en train de gâcher !_ répliqua une informaticienne presque en larmes. _Il y a eu mon arrestation, le procès, le fait que je ne pourrais jamais lui donner d'enfants…_

 _\- Felicity…_

 _\- Je l'aime tellement mais j'ai peur de le rendre malheureux._

Théa sentit que c'était le moment pour elle de baisser sa garde.

 _\- Nous les Queen on est fort, c'est ce que je retiens de toutes ces années. C'est de famille et tu en fait partie. Tu es vraiment forte je le sais, tu vas t'en relever… comme je l'ai fait_.

 _\- Quoi_? _De quoi tu parles Théa ?_ demanda la jeune femme très intriguée.

La jeune sœur expliqua à Felicity la fausse couche qu'elle avait faite à Corto Maltese (le bébé était de Roy à qui elle n'a jamais rien dit), peu après la visite de Slade et ce par quoi elle avait traversé durant des mois.

 _\- Je sais que pour toi c'est un peu plus compliqué, mais je voulais te dire que tu n'étais pas seule, et que si tu voulais m'en parler, n'hésite surtout pas._

Théa allait partir et Felicity l'interpella :

 _\- Merci Théa pour tout. Je t'aime comme ma sœur, même si j'étais une enfant unique mais je… ok… j'arrête de parler, tu as compris l'idée._

 _\- Sœurs pour la vie ! »_ S'exclama la brunette avec un grand sourire avant de rejoindre la mairie.

Théa entra dans son bureau et regarda par la fenêtre, puis la photo de son frère affichée.

 _Les Queen se relèvent toujours_ , pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Lorsque Felicity rentra de l'hôpital avec Oliver deux jours plus tard, William lui sauta dans les bras.

 _« Je suis content que tu sois revenu !_

 _\- Moi aussi William. Et si tu me montrais ton projet pour le cours de Physique ?! »_ dit aussitôt la jeune femme pour éviter de se retrouver à nouveau seule avec son mari.

Oliver réalisa que cette fois-ci, son couple allait en pâtir. Et cela se confirma tout au long des six semaines suivantes.

Le jeune homme trainait au bureau le soir car il n'avait tout simplement pas du tout envie de revenir chez lui. Felicity se montrait plus que distante envers lui.

Il voyait sa femme se débattre avec sa recherche de travail qui ne donnait rien. Apparemment, les habitants de Star City ne se montraient pas très tendres en découvrant la personne postulant pour le travail qu'ils proposaient.

Du coup, la jeune femme était très sèche et redoublait d'efforts pour trouver quelque chose au détriment de son mari. Seul William et Théa trouvaient grâce à ses yeux. Et lorsque le jeune homme eut l'audace de lui proposer de venir travailler à ses côtés à la Mairie, elle était devenue furieuse.

Et bien sûr, un homme trainant le soir dans son bureau était un très bon signe pour des femmes opportunistes. Lindsey, sa secrétaire, était la plus coriace d'entre elles.

Ce soir-là, Oliver planchait sur un dossier de réhabilitation de logement lorsque Lindsey s'avança vers son bureau avec une voix mielleuse :

 _« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Oliver ?_

L'archer stoppa net sa lecture et vit que Lindsey s'approchait de plus en plus vers lui.

 _\- Pour vous c'est Mr le Maire Lindsey et non merci je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide._

La belle rouquine aux belles jambes interminables se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme et commençait à descendre dans un endroit plus intime, ce qu'Oliver stoppa directement.

 _\- Je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide Lindsey et je vous prierais de garder des distances professionnelles._

Lindsey ne se laissait pas démonter :

 _\- Allez, je sais que vous en avez envie. Un homme seul à son bureau le soir, alors qu'il est marié à une tarée…_

 _\- Ça suffit_! hurla cette fois-ci violemment le jeune homme _. Demain, je vous prie de ne pas revenir ici, la sécurité sera avertie et les ressources humaines s'occuperont des documents de licenciement…_

 _\- Et si je vous attaquais pour harcèlement sexuel ! Après tout vous êtes Oliver Queen_! sortit en dernier recours la rouquine pour essayer de tirer avantage de ce licenciement.

Oliver revint à son bureau et lui dit :

 _\- Le bureau est filmé et il y a des micros pour tout problème éventuel comme ce soir. Donc ne perdez pas votre temps. Ces messieurs vont vous escorter »,_ dit-il en faisant signe aux deux gardes qu'il avait appelé en discret avec un bouton fait à cet effet sous son bureau.

Le jeune homme décida de regagner l'appartement. Felicity mangeait de la glace à la vanille sur le comptoir dans la cuisine lorsqu'il arriva.

La belle blonde pouvait directement sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle qui en ce moment préférait ne pas trop voir son mari, se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de dialoguer. Elle alla chercher une autre petite cuillère.

« _On partage ?_

Oliver n'hésita pas une seule seconde et lâcha tout pour aller auprès de celle qu'il aime.

 _\- Dure journée ?_ demanda Felicity.

 _\- Tu sais Lindsey, ma secrétaire, enfin ex secrétaire maintenant, elle m'a harcelé sexuellement !_!

La première réaction de Felicity, étonnamment, fut d'être prise d'un fou rire.

 _\- Quoi ?! C'est vrai ! Elle est entrée dans le bureau et a posé ses mains sur mon torse et elle allait descendre plus bas…_

 _\- Ok, ok joli cœur !_ stoppa Felicity en fermant les yeux _. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'imaginer ça !_

 _\- Pourquoi tu rigoles alors ?_

L'informaticienne rougit et rigola de nouveau.

 _\- Bon sache déjà que je déteste cette Lindsey maintenant…_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai viré._

 _\- Mais je peux la comprendre_ , ajouta Felicity en pointant sa cuillère vers son mari avant de se lever et de l'enlacer _. Tu es un homme plus que sexy, intelligent et tu as le cœur sur la main. Moi aussi je t'harcèlerais sexuellement au travail si je pouvais^^ ^_

 _\- Sérieusement, Felicity c'est grave…_

 _\- Je plaisantais Oliver^^ Le harcèlement sexuel est quelque chose que je condamne et tu as bien fait de virer cette pétasse !_

Ce fut au tour d'Oliver de rigoler.

 _\- Quoi ?!_ demanda soudainement Felicity, soucieuse.

Le jeune homme enlaça davantage l'informaticienne et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Cette proximité et ces discussions m'ont manqué ces temps-ci… tu m'as manqué mon cœur._

Felicity déglutit avant de se blottir contre le cœur de son mari avant de murmurer :

 _\- Merci d'avoir été aussi patient chéri._

 _\- Toujours mon cœur, tu m'entends ? Toujours. »_

Mari et femme dégustèrent ensuite leur glace avant d'aller s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Oliver, avant de sombrer comme Felicity, se sentit léger. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis des semaines.

Le couple parla beaucoup la semaine qui suivit ce rapprochement et décida de lever le pied sur leur désir d'enfant. Dans un an, Felicity serait libre pour de bon. Ils commençaient à envisager d'autres projets.

Où en seraient-ils dans un an ? Après tous les coup durs suite à la décision difficile de Felicity de s'exposer aux médias pour sauver Oliver, auraient-ils enfin le droit au bonheur ? Que faire par rapport à la nouvelle équipe et Digg?

L'un comme l'autre étaient contents d'avoir pu à nouveau s'apprécier en tant que couple. Ils étaient enfin conscients de ce qui était précieux à cet instant : la joie d'avoir William et Théa dans leur vie et surtout leur amour qui ne cessait de grandir malgré les épreuves difficiles.

La vie ne cesse de surprendre là où l'on ne l'attend pas…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 final**

 **Voilà chers lecteurs, la fin de cette Fanfic que j'ai eu plaisir à écrire. Elle a été un vrai challenge pendant ces derniers mois.**

 **Merci aux lecteurs réguliers et aux guest. Vous m'avez motivé tout le long.**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews sur ce final.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne soirée :D**

* * *

(Un an et demi après)

Felicity rentra à l'appartement, harassée mais satisfaite. Dès qu'elle franchit le seuil, William se précipita vers elle et la débarrassa de sa valise.

Oliver vient dans un second temps, lui donnant un baiser passionné.

 _« Bonsoir chérie._

 _\- Bonsoir chéri_ , répondit une blondinette encore sous le charme de ce baiser.

 _\- Alors ce rendez-vous ?_

 _\- Très bien mais je vais vous en parler pendant le diner. Ça sent bon !_

 _\- William et moi nous t'avons préparé tous tes plats et desserts préférés._

 _\- Vous êtes géniaux._

La blondinette avait ce jour-même un second entretien avec Jonas Hill, un ancien ami du MIT à Boston, un jeune et grand dirigeant possédant de multiples firmes dans la technologie, qui était très intéressé par le projet de Start Up de Felicity.

 _\- Alors ce Hill ? Comment ça s'est passé_ ? demanda l'archer un peu inquiet.

 _\- Très bien_! s'exclama l'informaticienne avec enthousiasme _. Il a su pour le procès et nos activités nocturnes mais en fait, on lui a sauvé la vie une fois où il était de passage en ville. Un dealer voulant le dépouiller il y a quelques années… Du coup, Jonas investit dans la Start up… à une condition._

 _\- Laquelle ?_

 _\- Qu'on puisse s'installer aux alentours du siège social… vers Boston._

Le silence se fit autour de la table et Felicity en profita pour débiter les qualités de cette région.

 _\- Je sais, ça fait un peu loin d'ici mais le cadre de vie est sympa dans les villes aux alentours, il y a plein de parcs, il y a de grandes écoles cotées pour William et de grandes universités, c'est près du MIT, j'y ai passé de bon moments…_

Père et fils se regardèrent avec un petit sourire. Puis Oliver parla enfin :

 _\- Hill t'a donné des garanties ?_

 _\- Il me donne une avance généreuse pour l'installation de la Start-Up et il serait ravi de parler avec William pour lui montrer les opportunités qu'il aurait dans le futur. Et attend, il nous donne une enveloppe confortable pour nous trouver un petit nid douillet ! D'ailleurs, il aurait un poste pour toi mais il veut te voir pour en dire plus…_

Oliver se tourna vers son fils :

 _\- Qu'en dis-tu William ?_

 _\- Honnêtement, j'aimerais partir d'ici si c'est possible. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'ami à Star City et il y a l'air d'y avoir pleins de choses supers et calmes surtout._

Oliver marqua une autre pause avant de dire :

 _\- On pourrait aller faire une visite à Mr Hill et visiter la ville et ses alentours le weekend qui arrive. »_

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, l'informaticienne se réveilla et trouva le lit vide. Elle se leva et trouva son mari sur la terrasse de l'appartement, accoudé à la rambarde en tain d'admirer la ville endormie.

 _« Chéri, ça va ?_

 _\- Oui. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Je n'ai pas sommeil._

Felicity fit une petite grimace :

 _\- C'est à cause de la discussion au dîner ?_

L'archer souffla et se retourna avec douceur vers sa femme.

 _\- Je t'avoue que quitter cette ville ne va pas être simple pour moi._

 _\- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là Oliver. Je ne te force à rien, je comprendrais tout à fait si tu voulais rester._

Oliver pensait à ces dernières années et plus particulièrement à l'an dernier. Il avait décidé de ne pas se représenter il y a quelques mois, la ville était plus clémente avec sa femme, Lance avait été nommé Maire et lui avait trouver un poste faisant de lui son bras droit mais le jeune homme n'était que très peu satisfait de cette fonction. Il avait l'impression de ne plus arriver à faire la différence. Théa avait quitté la ville car elle suffoquait littéralement ici.

De plus, Felicity et lui avaient décidé de lever le pied sur leur rôle dans l'équipe reformée depuis le procès de la blondinette. Oliver savait qu'il ne serait pas Arrow toute sa vie et lorsqu'une grande menace avait sévit il y a trois mois, il ne s'était pas impliquer, laissant la place à Curtis, René et Dinah.

 _\- Depuis pas mal de temps, l'équipe est autonome, Lance peut trouver un meilleur conseiller que moi,_ répondit le jeune homme à l'It Girl. _Et surtout, William et toi vous m'avez suivi coûte que coûte et je veux prioriser notre famille aujourd'hui. Vous avez sacrifié tellement ces dernières années et tu es libre légalement…_

Felicity embrassa son mari :

 _\- Ce n'était pas du sacrifice Oliver. C'était de l'amour. »_

Oliver fut touché par cette déclaration et après un baiser passionné, il emmena sa femme dans leur chambre et lui fit l'amour jusqu'à épuisement de leur corps.

* * *

Le weekend arriva vite et après une journée passée à Boston et ses alentours, Oliver se sentit léger et heureux.

Jonas Hill était un homme de parole et quelqu'un de bien, ce que l'archer n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Les deux hommes eurent une discussion à cœur ouvert et Jonas proposa à Oliver de poste de conseiller au Massachussetts General Hospital dans une section dédiée au Syndrome de Stress Post Traumatique.

Oliver pourrait partager sa propre expérience aux personnes atteintes de ce trouble et surtout pourrait, avec l'aide d'un médecin militaire, enseigner des techniques sportives et de méditation pouvant aider à évacuer une partie de ce stress. L'archer trouvait ce projet très rafraichissant mais effrayant aussi.

 _« Vous êtes sûr que je serais capable d'aider ces gens de cette manière ?_ demanda un archer stupéfait.

Jonas lui sourit :

 _\- Oliver, malgré tout ce qui vous est arrivé, je vous sens en accord avec vous-même. Ce poste je ne vous l'offre pas simplement parce que je connais Felicity qui a un énorme potentiel. J'ai fait des recherches sur vous et après avoir parlé avec Felicity et vous-même, je sens que vous avez envie de faire quelque chose de nouveau. Vous avez quand même été gérant d'une multinationale, Maire, Justicier et conseil à la Mairie, Mr Lance ne tari pas d'éloge sur vous… Pour vous ce n'est peut-être rien mais c'est très impressionnant._

Oliver ne dit rien, restant dans ses pensées. Jonas continua :

 _\- Quant à William, ce petit a un très grand avenir devant lui. Il était très impressionné par le campus d'Harvard. J'ai vu son dossier scolaire et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y rentre dans quelques années._

 _\- Il est plus intelligent que moi, il doit tenir ça de sa mère._

Jonas donna une tape dans l'épaule du jeune homme :

 _\- Arrêtez de vous dévaloriser Oliver. A vous de voir l'avenir qui s'offre à vous. »_

La petite famille passa le dernier jour à visiter les environs et s'arrêta dans une petite ville attenante à Boston. Oliver l'avait remarqué à l'aller mais cette fois-ci, il voulait en savoir plus.

C'était une toute petite ville avec comme centre, une place arborée. Les bâtiments montraient le charme de cette ville : jolis et authentique, avec une âme.

William pressait Felicity pour venir voir les différents parfums proposés par le glacier. Ils riaient aux éclats et à cet instant, Oliver sentit quelque chose qu'il ne pourra jamais expliquer vraiment.

En tout cas ce soir-là, il décida de son destin.

* * *

(Huit mois plus tard)

Novembre était bien entamé mais il faisait bon dans la petite ville où Oliver, Felicity et William avaient élu domicile.

Felicity sortit de la salle de bain l'air distraite mais pas assez pour voir son mari chuchoter au téléphone. La jeune femme essaya de ne pas se faire remarquer mais c'était sans compter les talents d'Oliver qui raccrocha vite et prétexta une discussion avec John.

L'informaticienne souriait :

 _« Tu prépares ton cadeau d'anniversaire de mariage n'est-ce pas ?!_

 _\- Absolument Mme Queen, celui-là va être génial_ , lança un Oliver rougissant.

 _\- Pas autant que le mien,_ ajouta Felicity rayonnante.

Théa, qui était de passage en ville faisait son apparition dans le salon. Elle regarda son frère d'un air entendu et se tourna vers sa belle-sœur :

 _\- Bon, alors aujourd'hui nous allons faire un peu de shopping, après-tout, je n'ai pas encore tout vu de celle ville mignonette^^^_

La blondinette éclata de rire et sortit au frère et à la sœur :

 _\- Ok vous deux, j'ai compris, vous me détournez de la maison pour une surprise. Ah et Théa, c'est avec un grand plaisir que je vais faire du shopping avec toi._

 _\- Dans ce cas, en route ! »_ lança une Théa morte de rire.

Après quelques heures de shopping intense, Felicity ne tenait plus en place. Et en milieu d'après-midi, les deux femmes regagnèrent la maison.

Beaucoup de voiture étaient dans l'allée ainsi que dans la rue, ce que l'informaticienne trouva étrange. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus car Théa lui banda les yeux.

 _« Théa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_

 _\- Ordres de mon frère !_ répondit la brunette très enthousiaste _. Suis-moi._

Bien sûr, Felicity comprit qu'elle entrait dans la maison _. Il semblait y avoir de l'agitation… une fête avec nos amis peut-être ?_ pensa la belle blonde.

Encore quelques pas et Théa ferma la porte derrière elle.

 _\- Tu peux enlever le bandeau Felicity._

La jeune femme s'exécuta et fut bouche bée : sa mère, Sara, Dina, Caitlin, Lyla et Kara se tenaient dans sa chambre. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et sa mère lui sauta dessus.

 _\- Oh ma chérie ! Je suis si contente de voir._

 _\- Mais… wow ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites toutes là… je veux dire…_

Théa indiqua une note posée sur sa coiffeuse.

 _\- Lis ce que mon frère t'a laissé et après les choses sérieuses commencent !_

Felicity s'exécuta.

 _ **« Felicity Megan Queen, veux-tu de nouveau renouveler tes vœux de mariage devant nos proches ? Chaque anniversaire me fait penser à l'homme chanceux que je suis de t'avoir près de moi à chaque instant de cette route sinueuse qu'est la vie. Je serais le gars en smoking devant l'autel dans le jardin. Avec tout mon amour – Oliver Jonas Queen. »**_

La jeune femme laissa échapper une larme, très émue. L'assemblée était tout aussi émue.

 _\- Bon, maintenant que tu as lu tout ça_ , commença Théa _, Donna et moi, on a fait un peu de shopping pour toi ces derniers jours, les filles également… alors si tu veux bien, on adorerait t'aider à te préparer pour le mariage bis du siècle vu qu'on n'a pas pu le faire la première fois !_

L'informaticienne acquiesça et tout le monde se mit aux petits soins pour elle. Caitlin finissait la coiffure de Felicity et lui tendit un coffret.

 _\- Iris et Barry auraient voulu être là mais Iris vient juste d'avoir le bébé…_

 _\- Je comprends,_ répondit Felicity avec un petit sourire.

 _\- En tout cas, ils m'ont demandé de te faire parvenir ce cadeau._

Felicity découvrir une pince à cheveux magnifique en argent, sertie d'émeraudes entrelacées par des symboles représentant des flèches et l'infini.

 _\- C'est très joli ! »_

Une heure plus tard, la jeune femme s'avançait dans une magnifique robe de mariée princesse au bras de son père dans l'allée créer ce matin dans le jardin. Pas de chichis, juste tous leurs amis et famille réunis.

Oliver et William se tenaient au bout de l'allée, John également, servant de pasteur une seconde fois. Théa se tenait de l'autre côté, jouant les demoiselle d'honneur.

La belle blonde se tint auprès d'un Oliver très ému qui l'embrassa chastement :

 _« Mon dieu, tu es magnifique Felicity._

 _Merci de ce cadeau chéri,_ répondit l'informaticienne émue également.

 _Tu es mon cadeau. »_

* * *

Le mariage fut simple mais l'essentiel fut dit. Le couple écoutait les uns et les autres dirent des anecdotes à table pendant le dîner et tout ce temps, Felicity n'avait d'yeux que pour Oliver et repensa à Laurel.

Au bout d'un moment, elle murmura à l'archer :

 _« Tu as envie de connaitre mon cadeau ?_

 _\- Plus que hâte, mais désolé, un renouvellement de mariage secret c'est top._

 _\- Hum… Je n'en suis pas si sûr Oliver._

Le jeune homme était impatient de connaitre sa surprise mais Felicity se leva pour porter un toast, sa dernière déclaration publique datait de ce fameux jour, devant l'hôtel de ville où elle avait risqué ce qu'elle possédait de plus cher. Mais aujourd'hui, cette déclaration était plus que salvatrice :

 _\- Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer… Déjà merci Chéri pour l'énorme cadeau que tu viens de m'offrir. Merci à tous d'être venu._

Felicity rassembla ses pensées.

 _\- Il y a quelques années, j'ai pris une décision qui a dicté une partie assez difficile de ma vie. Mais je me suis raccrocher aux paroles d'une amie qui m'a dit de ne jamais renoncer, de m'accrocher, et qu'un jour, le bonheur serait là. Aujourd'hui et grâce au soutien et à l'amour d'Oliver et de William, la vie ne m'a jamais semblé aussi belle._

Felicity s'arrêta une seconde, secouée par l'émotion. Puis s'adressa au père et au fils.

 _\- Vous me donnez envie de me dépasser chaque jour et je suis plus que ravie de vous avoir près de moi. Je vous aime de toute mes forces. Et peu importe ce que l'avenir nous réserve, je sais que rien ne pourra défaire ce sentiment puissant._

Oliver et William souriaient, touchés par ces mots. Felicity essuya une larme et regarda son mari.

 _\- Aujourd'hui Oliver, j'ai refait la promesse de partager ta vie pour l'éternité quoiqu'il arrive. Je suis tellement fier de tout le chemin que tu as parcouru depuis les horreurs que tu as vécues. Tu es un homme fantastique, beau, intelligent avec un cœur débordant d'amour et de générosité. Tu m'as offert un magnifique cadeau mais le mien t'attend avec impatience._

La jeune femme souriait tout en posant ses mains sur son ventre devant l'assemblée émue et excitée. Surtout Donna et William. Oliver mit deux secondes à comprendre.

 _\- Tu es sûr ?!_ demanda l'archer qui lançait un regard hagard à un John qui applaudissait à tout rompre.

Felicity acquiesça vite :

 _\- Je le sais depuis un petit moment mais hier c'était le cap du premier trimestre, j'ai vu le médecin hier, tout est en ordre._

Oliver se leva vite et enlaça sa femme, des larmes de joies coulant sur ses joues devant leurs proches qui applaudissaient toujours.

 _\- C'est merveilleux…_

 _\- Je t'avais dit que j'aurais un meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire de mariage !_

 _\- Le meilleur, je me rends_ ! lança Oliver dans un rire.

William s'avança et dit :

 _\- Je vais être grand frère, c'est vraiment cool !_

 _\- Tu seras le meilleur grand-frère dont cet enfant puisse rêver »,_ répondit Felicity en prenant dans ses bras le garçon.

Cette journée fut gravée dans toutes les mémoires.

* * *

Au cours des mois suivant, la start-up de Felicity commençait à se faire un nom à travers les Etats-Unis.

Oliver en avait fini avec Arrow mais menait un combat qui le challenger dans le bon sens chaque jour. Sa méthode pour lutter contre le stress intéressait de plus en plus d'autres hôpitaux qui n'hésitait pas à envoyer des médecins pour le rencontrer. John était d'ailleurs venu voir par lui-même les prouesses de son meilleur ami et il était heureux de voir Oliver aussi investi dans un projet prometteur.

William était plus qu'heureux d'avoir emménager aux alentours de Boston. Felicity lui avaient fait visiter le MIT et il voulait absolument faire ses futures études ici.

La famille accueilli six mois plus tard une Lara Queen (en l'honneur de Laurel et de Théa) choyée aussi bien par ses parents que par son grand-frère, sa grand-mère et sa tante. Ce jour-là, Felicity arrêta de se focaliser sur l'après et savoura le bonheur au présent, oubliant les mésaventures du passé.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous penser de ce final ? :D**


End file.
